


Hey baby, do you work for the CIA? If so... Please don't kill me

by Hi_H3llo_owo, Still_Salty_OxO



Category: Chuck (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Boys Kissing, Chuck AU, Couch Sex, Crossover, F/M, Gay Bakugou Katsuki, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari has glasses, Katsuki keeps condoms in his socks, Kirishima Eijirou has a big ass, Kissing, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Power Bottom Kirishima Eijirou, Sort Of, Top Bakugou Katsuki, based on show chuck, serious stuff happens later, slightly ooc Jirou Kyouka, spy stuff doesn't happen till chapter three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_H3llo_owo/pseuds/Hi_H3llo_owo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Salty_OxO/pseuds/Still_Salty_OxO
Summary: Denki Kaminari works at the local Buy More with his friend Hanta Sero. The blonde bespectacled nerd herder is a genius with computers but is stuck in his seemingly dead end job for getting kicked out of college. He accidentally stumbles across something that unknowingly changes his life, and is supposed to keep a secret from his friends, family, and everyone else.





	1. ~Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Toxic on repeat lol. Thanks to Still_Salty_OxO for beta reading, editing, and helping me write this! All credit goes to them on this idea. Love ya man <3 Feedback is welcome! We're still pretty new so any tips you can give are great.

Hi, my name is Denki Kaminari. You can call me really anything you want, I guess. My life used to be boring, normal. But now it’s filled with danger, secret agents, and tons of explosions. Like a lot.

I am single. Well “single” is a bit of an understatement, considering I haven’t had a girlfriend in five years. Honestly, I haven’t had an interest in finding one. My friends are cool, but they don’t understand that I’m fine without anyone right now.

Ever since… Well the whole incident... I haven’t felt the urge to maintain a relationship. Like I’d want another person betraying me, I’ve had enough of that.

To top all of that, my old college roommate and I have lost contact completely. My whole life has basically fallen apart...

But um, yeah, that’s me! 

There’s Hanta Sero, he’s a giraffe. He’s… him, but he’s my best friend. My cousin Mina Ashido works with the nerd herd and doesn’t really know what she’s doing. She can answer the phone though! That sometimes helps. Eijirou Kirishima works alongside Sero, but he usually hangs out by us unless a customer asks for some help. That’s the gang. And now they’re all the people I can’t tell my secret to.

If anyone finds out, I’m dead.


	2. Intersect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so we got excided and decided to post this chapter a week early! This was originally in a roleplay chat so sorry if it is a bit dialogue heavy. Also thanks for reading the prologue! I no joke was sobbing because of comments the other day so thank you. Oh and by the way I am the "friend" that was mentioned. so yeah Have a nice day you lovely people.

Flashing lights were everywhere. No way of shutting your eyes, no way of blocking any of it out, no way of escape. Kaleidoscopic, luminous colors overwhelmed his senses. Hours and hours of endless images, they all felt like less than a second. He couldn’t let go, no matter how hard he tried. 

The color faded into nothingness, a black empty space.

His head spins and he feels the cold wood beneath him as he goes unconscious. 

\---

“And you just fell?!” Hanta questioned, holding back a laugh.

“Mhm, a few nights ago. I saw some stuff on my computer and after I did I just kind of fell I guess... My head kinda hurts too.” The blonde pushes up his glasses with his index finger. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear it, Kiri, I think you were in you room at that point. Or you might’ve been out with Mina,” He shrugs.

Hanta leans on the counter, “Speaking of Mina, how is she?” Denki laughs a little.

“Dude, you saw her yesterday!”

“Well yeah but I wanted to ask Kiri, he knows her best. They’re like secretly dating or whatever.”

The redhead blinks, “The only time we’ve ever dated was way back in highschool, man. It’s not happening again. I just don’t see her that way.”

“Hold on. Does this mean- did you- Did ‘ya ever sleep with her??” The blonde inquires.

Eijirou shakes his head, “Nope.”

“Ah. So you don’t know about that weird freckle she has on her hip, cool. Well I mean I guess you do now.” Denki laughs, unscrewing the back of a gaming console, “Oh, but you know what’s even weirder? Her laugh.”

Hanta’s eyes flick over to the entrance and he blinks, interrupting Denki. “Um, buddy-”

“Like she snorts and everything it’s really-”  
The tall boy mutters, “Kami, pretty lady on your five o’ clock,” he nudges him but fails to seize his attention. Eijirou starts sweeping the area on the right of them, humming to himself.

A woman with chopped, straight hair comes up to the desk and chimes the tiny bell in front of her. “Um, excuse me?”

“And she-...” Denki cuts himself off and looks at the girl, face tinting a faint shade of red. He clears his throat and straightens his posture, pushing up his glasses. “...H-Hello ma’am what can I do for you?” Hanta starts doubling over in laughter, clutching his stomach.

The girl just gives Denki a sweet smile and speaks in an innocent tone, “Um, my phone broke, can you fix it for me?” Eijirou snickers quietly while watching the flustered mess. 

“O-Oh! Yeah, sure!” Denki grins and runs a hand through his hair nervously.

“Thank you…” She looks at his name tag and keeps on her smile, “Denki.” The blonde flushes darker, his face looking so warm, steam could be emitting from it. He swallows and replies.

“No problem, miss, I’ll be right on it.” Eijirou chuckles at him, making Denki glare at him, a pout on his lips. He takes the phone and unscrews the back of it, taking a look at the inside and squinting to see the problem. “Oh this doesn’t seem bad, although it might take a little while. It should be fixed by tomorrow morning. Just contact the nerd herd if you have any other tech issues.”

“Oh alright, thank you! I’ll be back by then to pick it up.” She takes a business card, and winks at him as Denki waves at her awkwardly, smiling. She giggles and walks away. Hanta laughs at him, teasingly wiping a fake tear from his eye.

“Dude, haha, Denki you’re so pathetic!” 

The bespectacled boy whines and pouts, “Guys, it isn’t funny!”

Eijirou leans on his broom, “It kinda is bro, you got all red!”

“She was needing my services and I provided!!” Hanta laughs even harder.

“You make it sound like it’s some sort of a one night stand, prostitute type deal!” 

“You know what I mean!!” Denki angrily starts working on the girl’s phone, trying his best to ignore the other two. A few minutes pass and he sees a head of bright pink hair approaching him. “Oh hey Mina’s here. Hi.”

Hanta walks over to her, grinning. “Hi! ...How are you?” She smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

“Doin’ great!” She smiles, Hanta practically drooling. His heart beats fast and he swallows thickly, looking at her with an awkward, dazed expression.

He snaps out of it as she asks, “What have ‘ya guys been doing?”

Eijirou chimes in, singing his words teasingly, “Pikachu over here just found himself a girlfriend~”

Mina widens her eyes in amazement, completely unbelieving of the situation. She bounces on the balls of her feet. “Really?! This isn’t some sort of joke right?? A real girl?!”

“She’s not-” Denki crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, his cheeks flushed slightly. He mutters, “Stop teasing. There was a girl, she was nice. End of story. Nothing else happened.”

“Yeah, who winked at you!” Hanta chimed in.

“Oh my god, oh my god, DENKI!!” Mina squeals, hugging her cousin. “I’m so proud of you!”

Denki shoves her off of him, keeping the cute pout on his face. “Guys, stop.”

The redhead sighs and nods, “Alright, fine. Let’s leave him alone for now.” The rest of the group complies reluctantly, nodding.

Hanta grins, whispering to Denki a last joke, “At least invite me to the wedding~ Haha!” Denki jabs him in the stomach with his elbow and he yelps at the sudden pain.

“Dude, ow!” He rubs his stomach and decides to change the subject as not to anger Denki again. His eyes flick side to side in search for something else to talk about. “...Soooo… Did you all hear about the new guy? The big, scary, angry one?”

“He sounds like fun, huh?” Mina laughs. “Where is he?”

Hanta points to a part of the store on their left, directing their attention to an ash blonde man, rearranging some DVDs on a shelf. They all look at him, nodding.

“Yep, he looks like an asshole.” Mina sits on the counter.

Eijirou tilts his head, confused. “Eh?? How can you tell? Don’t you have to meet someone before assuming things like that? He could be really sweet for all we know.” 

The bruting blonde glares at Denki, brows furrowed. His expression is mean, but observing. He quickly glances back at his work, returning to alphabetizing the DVDs in their correct order. 

Denki shivers under his unwavering stare, he speaks quietly so he doesn’t hear. “I dunno, he looks pretty asshole-ish to me. The dude looks like he’d snap me in half like a twig and have fun while doing it.”

Mina laughs, “He totally does! Oh and look at his arms, he could literally come over and do it if he wanted to. Man them shoulders though, haha!”

“Yeah his arms do look pretty nice, don’t they,” Eijirou leans on the counter, sneaking another glance at him. “He definitely works out. You think he wants a friend??”

“Uh, I dunno. Why?” Mina plays with her leather choker, skirt splayed on top of her crossed legs and the counter.

Eijirou shrugs. “He might just want a friend or something! He looked over, maybe he just wants to hang out!”

Denki mutters under his breath, trying not to make eye contact with the man, “Or kill us all.”

“Eh, guys, c’mon,” Eijirou sets his broom aside, “Just give him a chance, maybe he’s super cool! He looks pretty manly to me.” The redhead sneaks yet another peek at him, smiling at him as their eyes meet. He hesitates to wave but does. He giggles a bit when he waves back. “See??”

“And you really think that you could befriend him. Or that he’d even allow it??” Hanta asks, “I doubt he wants anything to do with us. He looks like the type to go out on Saturday nights to a club and have sex with like every girl there, then go home and complain about life to his plant or something, I dunno.”

The pink haired girl laughs uncontrollably, snorting. Eijirou rolls his eyes. “Guys!”

“Okay, fine, if you wanna give him a chance so bad why don’t you go over and talk to him.” Hanta looks at him, “Unless you’re scared like us three cowards haha.”

Eijirou just stands there, blinking. “Talk to him?”

“No, no, no, don’t... “ Denki swallows nervously as he feels another cold stare on him. He whispers, “He looks… I don’t know, dangerous.”

The redhead sticks his hand in his pocket and sighs. “He’s not dangerous. He just waved at me! I’ll go talk to him if none of you will.” 

He starts walking towards him, chewing his lip. He walks to the end of the aisle and purses his lips. “Um… Hiya!” 

The boy stands up, looking at him questionably. He crosses his arms and sighs. A little, almost unnatural smile decorates his face. He puts a hand on his cocked hip and answers him, boredom in his tone. “What do you want?”

Eijirou swallows and scratches his neck, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He fiddles with something in his pocket. “Uh… Well I wanted to come and talk? You’re new here, right?”

“So?” He glances at Denki again and goes back to alphabetizing his items. “Why would you need to talk to me about something as stupid as that?”

“Um. Well, I mean if I were new somewhere I’d like to have a few friends, wouldn’t you?”

The blonde’s gaze falls on Eijirou’s eyes, his expression filled with annoyance. “No.” He stands back up and begins walking to another aisle.

Eijirou stands there in utter confusion. “Eh?? Wait what are you doing?”

“My job. Shouldn’t you be doing yours?” 

“Well I was doing mine earlier... I uh, just wanted to see if you wanted a friend or something!” He smiles and follows him, cocking his head to the side a bit. “A-and if you want, I can be your friend. My name’s Kirishima Eijirou, what’s yours?”

“Read the name tag, genius.” He rolls his eyes and yawns, eyeing him in pure boredom.

“Katsuki Bakugou,” Eijirou grins, “Nice to meet ‘ya!” He reaches his hand out to shake his but is left hanging. He pulls his hand back awkwardly and laughs it off. “You can call me Kiri or whatever too.”

Katsuki’s eyes scan the room, then Eijirou cautiously, and he purses the corners of his mouth into a forced smile. “I’ll stick with idiot, thanks. Have a nice day.” He turns and walks away, leaving the perplexed redhead in the middle of the aisle.

Eijirou blinks and follows him, tapping his shoulder. “Hey uh, before you leave! Here’s my number. If you ever wanna hang out or something I mean.” Katsuki watches Eijirou pull out a piece of paper from his pocket, and looks at it in his hand as it’s given to him. It has Eijirou’s number scribbled on it, the penmanship hardly legible. “You seem pretty cool! I’m down to get together sometime.” 

Katsuki just looks at him with slight confusion, but slowly puts the piece of paper in his own pocket, sighing. “No promises on contacting you.” Eijirou grins happily.

“Just like text me later. Maybe we can do dinner or something with my roommates. Or even just us! ...Hehe that’d be nice.” Eijirou giggles a bit, grinning to himself.

“Roommates?”

“Oh yeah, Denki, Mina and I live together. Mina’s the gal with the bright pink hair, and Denki’s the blonde, nerdy looking guy with the glasses.” He gestures toward them and tilts his head as Katsuki narrows his fierce gaze on them. 

“Dinner sounds great. How does tonight sound?” Katsuki smirks, looking back at the unobservant boy. Eijirou just smiles, his cheeks a little red. He nods and giggles dorkily.

“We’re free! That can work! A-Alright, just um, text me a time! And we can work things out as we go.” Katsuki nods, a sly smile still lingering on his lips. 

“Uh huh. See you later.”

Eijirou just grins, and starts walking back to his friends. “S-See you!” He runs back to the Nerd Herd’s counter and bites back a smile. He hurriedly pulls out his phone and turns on his ringer. He puts it back in his pocket and giggles.

“Someone seems awfully giddy. I’m taking things went well?” Hanta asked, with a slight teasing ring to his tone.

Eijirou smiles and nods, speaking eagerly, “He wants to come over for dinner to hang out!”

“Woah!! That’s unexpected coming from a guy who looks like him.” The pinkette states, gesturing in his direction.

Denki squints, troubled. He analyzes the strange blonde man, clear distrust written in his expression. “I don’t know… He seems kinda off to me,” The group turns their heads to him and he continues, “Like I don’t think he’s as nice as he seems. It’s almost- Oh what’s the word… He’s just so off putting.” 

The golden blonde sets down the camera he was fixing and fixates his gaze to the wall of television screens. The news plays, but he doesn’t hear any of it as the sound is drowned out by a deafening ring in his ears. A parade of images swiftly consume his vision, the overwhelming inability to move or speak envelopes his entirety. The pictures and frequencies all end, and he blinks, snapping out of his reverie.

“-enki… Denki!? You listening, man?” The redhead asked worriedly. The bespeckled boy blinks back to a coherent state.

“Oh uh sorry… I just zoned out I guess.” Denki states, still reeling from it all. He ponders to himself, wondering why it keeps happening. He shakes it off, and clears his throat. “Well, won't ‘ya look at the time, my shift is over! I’m gonna head home, I mean someone has to cook for our dinner guest. S-see you guys later.”

He dodges any further conversation, and walks around the counter to the breakroom.

“My shift is over too, I’ll head home with him and help!” Eijirou says while following the blonde to the back, leaving the other two alone.

\---

After an uneventful car ride home, Denki and Eijirou head inside their shared house. 

Once they were inside the redhead began to get out the ingredients for their meal, while the blonde grabbed the cookbook. They began making their basic spaghetti, following the recipe almost exactly for once in their lives. The sauce was cooking on the stove when a sudden crash interrupted them.

It was a shattering noise coming from Denki’s room, a few glimmering glass pieces slipping beneath the door’s crack.

The faint sound of footsteps echoed from behind the closed door.

Someone is inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez Katsuki’s a real jerk he left Ei at the aisle lol


	3. Dinner Sometime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the dinner, Eijirou and Denki get to know Katsuki a little more. Eijirou begins to think Katsuki is hitting on him, and Denki gets a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically written today due to me being sick all freakin week! anyways as promised it is here on Saturday we hope you like this extra long chapter. If you are wondering, things really start to crank up in chapter three.

The floorboards creaked under Denki’s feet as he inches towards the door cautiously. He held his left shoe as his means of defence against the intruder. Eijirou hides in his bedroom doorway as he watches in anticipation. He opens the door slightly, taking a look to see who broke in. 

It was a person, fairly small in frame and size, clad in black and tampering with an unidentifiable object. Denki gasps audibly and covers his mouth with his hand. The door swings open and all hell breaks loose.

Standing in the middle of the room, the infiltrator halts all previous actions. They hold what looks to be the broken remnants of Denki’s computer. The invader then decides to strike, kicking Denki in the stomach. They knock him against the wall and make their quick escape through the window. The thief trips, dropping and shattering the rest of the computer to the point of no recovery. They hop out the window, leaving the scene of the crime.

Denki groans, pain coursing through his abdomen. He rubs his head and gets up, frowning at the remains of his precious possession. His eyes dart back and forth from his floor to the window, his expression still one of utter shock and fear.

He calls out for his roommate, voice strangled and breathless. “E-Eiji-rou…”

“Is everything okay-?” The redhead walks into his room and his eyes widen. “...W-what happened here?!”

“Someone broke in, smashed my computer, and beat me up!!” The bespeckled blonde cries out.

“WHAT!!??”

“Yeah!! Although I couldn’t see what they looked like since their face was covered, but I know they are shorter than me… By like a lot.” Denki rubs his abdomen, “I’m surprised they could kick me up here. That was some limber thief.”

“Are you still hurt?’

“No, I’m fine now. It’s just really shocking to witness someone robbing you.”

“I bet,” Eijirou walks out of the room and grabs a broom, handing it to his roommate along with the dustpan. “For clean up. Just meet me in the kitchen when you’re ready to cook again. Maybe it’ll help you calm down.” He gives him a soft smile and heads back to the aromatic kitchen.

Denki cleans the scattered pieces off the floor, and throws them away with a sad sigh. He returns to his position in the kitchen, still shaken up from the whole ordeal. Thoughts about the break in plague his mind as he finishes preparing dinner.

\--- 

Eijirou bolts to the door when he hears a knock. He puts on an excited smile and opens it, waving. “Um, hi again, Bakugou.”

The blonde returns his smile with a somewhat friendly grin, an almost fake one. He responds with a simple ‘Hey’ and pushes past the other boy to get inside. He scans the room, eyes narrowing when he sees Denki. 

Denki shivers, feeling the man’s intense gaze piercing through him. He scurries to the kitchen to hide from him.

Katsuki scoffs and turns to the redhead, staring at him blankly. “ ‘Ya just gonna stand there?” Eijirou scratches his neck nervously and bites his lip.

“S-sorry, hehe. The dining area is over here. Sit anywhere you want, make yourself at home.” The redhead’s apology is met with a forced smile from the blonde and a simple nod. He takes his seat at the head of the table, and taps his foot as he impatiently waits for his dinner. His eyes flick up and down, scanning Eijirou’s body. The other boy blushes and he smirks subtly, returning to his own thoughts.

With dinner set out on the table, Eijirou takes it upon himself to start small talk. “So, you’re new here, right? How are you liking your job at Buymore?”

Katsuki sighs and starts eating, “You talk a lot, don’t you?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“No, uh,” Katsuki throws a smile at him, “You’re interesting.” 

“Really?” The redhead cocks his head, admiring his smile. His heart beats rather quickly, and he hears it in his throat. He tries swallowing it down along with the red tinting his cheeks, both not bothering to leave him alone. He decides to ignore them. “...I um, thanks.”

“In regards to your previous question, I liked my other job better.” The blonde states before shoving his fork in his mouth again.

“Oh? What did you do for that one?”

“Um… Personal training. Something of the sort.”

Eijirou smiles fondly, forgetting about the meal in front of him in his smitten state. He puts his elbow on the table and rests his head in the palm of hand. “That’s really cool.”

Katsuki snickers quietly and nods, seeing right through the distracted boy. He smirks mischievously, finishing his dinner and putting his fork down on his plate. He brushes his foot over Eijirou’s and letting it climb up the latter’s leg underneath the table. He stops below his knee and leans towards him a bit. He decides to change the subject. “Your friend’s been rather quiet, hm? What’s with him?”

The golden blonde looks him with an unsure expression, and answers him defensively, “I can be quiet if I want to be, you and Eiji are invested in your conversation so why do you care?”

Katsuki rolls his eyes and sighs. “Whatever.”

“Hey uh, Bakugou, you got a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?” Eijirou asks bluntly, twiddling his fingers.

“Nope. He and I broke up two years ago. Stupid asshole.”

The redhead purses his lips and hums, listening.

“He? So you had a boyfriend,” Denki intervenes, “How’d that end, if you don’t mind me asking?” He rests his elbows on the table, and listens.

“Cheated on me. He sucked at kissing anyways.”

Eijirou pouts, “Why would anyone ever cheat on you? It’s so sad!” Katsuki just shrugs.

“Eh. I actually have a pretty lengthy track record of guys cheating on me. Ugh, they don’t know what the hell they’re leaving.” 

Denki chimes in, sighing, “My ex cheated on me too, it sucks.”

“It’s fine, I’m over it. Just finding someone with my crazy work schedule is difficult.” Katsuki runs a hand through his hair.

“But I thought you only worked at the Buymore?” Denki tilts his head.

“Side job. I have uh… A family business I work with my parents.” He sips his water.

Denki raises an eyebrow in curiosity, “And what business is that exactly?” Katsuki puts on a smirk and sets down his drink.

“My parents work in the fashion industry. It’s busy and I don’t have much time for relationships. What about you two?” The ash blonde glances at Denki and then back at the redhead across from him. “Tell me about yourselves.”

Eijirou grins happily and answers him, excitement in his voice. “Oh! Well, I like to work out and stuff, I work at the Buymore but you already know that, hehe. Um, usually in my free time I play video games, I’m single and haven’t been in a relationship since highschool.” He sighs.

Katsuki laughs a bit, a smirk on his face. “And you?”

“I’m a single straight guy who works at an electronics supply store and fixes stuff. I’m the one and only member of our little clan that’s really apart of the nerd herd.” Denki smiles a little, chuckling, “Doesn’t help my sex life but it pays well I guess.”

“Uh huh. Cool or whatever.”

Eijirou gasps suddenly, “Oh!! Denki tell him what happened before he came! It was super crazy.”

“Oh yeah, someone broke in and tried to steal my computer!”

Katsuki’s little smile disappears and his narrows his deep red eyes. His tone grows serious. “Who?”

Denki shrugs, chilled by the look he’s being given, “Dunno, they were wearing all black and they kind of beat me up. Luckily they didn’t steal it though.”

Katsuki sighs, in what seems to be relief.

Eijirou intervenes, finally remembering to eat. He says with his mouth full, “Well yeah, but it did shatter so it’s still gone, bro.”

Their guest jolts and shoots his eyes open, “Can’t the nerd fix it?!”

Denki sighs and shakes his head. “Sadly, it’s past the point of no return.” Katsuki grumbles under his breath and puts on a fake, forced smile.

“Well, that’s too bad, any other weird things that’ve happened recently?”

“Uh, not that I can think of, no.” Eijirou says and Denki nods in agreement. “Why?” Katsuki clears his throat after cursing almost inaudibly.

“You guys just seem to have an interesting life and I’m curious. Just tell me more about yourselves, personal interests? Relationships?” They both sigh.

“We’re pretty lame. Both single. I’ve been single for six years, Ei’s been for seven. I like girls… But, again, haven’t had a date for forever. I’ve never slept with anyone… I miss her.” Denki laments to himself.

Katsuki leans over to whisper to Eijirou as Denki pouts. “What’s wrong with him?”

Eijirou whispers back, sighing, “His ex. He says he still loves her.” Katsuki rolls his eyes.

“Oh come on, really? Get over her already!” Denki flinches at his comment and purses his lips. “You can never move on if you never let go.” Eijirou nods in agreement.

“Mhm. I haven’t been on a date for seven years.” Katsuki groans.

“Don’t tell me you’re stuck on an ex too.”

The redhead shakes his head. “Nope.”

“Then what’s your deal? You asexual or something?”

“Well… Well no, I just didn’t want a girlfriend. And recently I’ve kinda been realizing I might be… Uh, nevermind.” Eijirou smiles nervously, looking down at his plate. Katsuki tilts his head curiously.

“No, what is it?”

“I uh,” Eijirou scratches his neck anxiously, “I’ve just been thinking about if I’m into… guys instead.”

“Ever had sex with a guy before?” Eijirou chokes.

“N-No I haven’t.”

“Hm. S’ fun, you should try it sometime.” He smirks, looking Eijirou up and down. Eijirou puffs out his cheeks a bit and blushes.

“W-Who would I even try it with though?”

Katsuki shrugs, “It’s not my choice to decide who you screw with. You’re cute, go to a gay bar and fool around I dunno.”

Eijirou widens his eyes and his cheeks flush pink. He speaks in a dumbfounded whisper, “...Y-You think I’m cute?” Katsuki rolls his eyes at him. “I mean… I want a long term relationship rather than a one night stand.”

“Ah. Never been good with long term. I think the longest relationship I had lasted a year. He cheated on me for some French chick.” Katsuki sighs, “I haven’t slept with someone for two years and it shows.”

The redhead pouts, “I haven’t for four years.”

Katsuki laughs, “Yikes. Well have fun with that. I’m gonna get going.” He stands up.

Denki snaps out of his little bubble and cocks his head. “Eh? You’re leaving?”

“It’s late.”

Eijirou laughs, “Dude, it's like 8:30!”

“And it’s my bedtime, I work early.” He states, yawning. His little admirer sighs and nods, opening the door for him. Katsuki puts a hand on his hip and looks at Denki, “Tell me when you finally get a life, nerd.” 

“Will do.”

Eijirou shoots the ash blonde a shy smile, waving. “Night, Bakugou.”

Katsuki focuses his devilish gaze on Eijirou and smirks, stepping closer to him. He winks and whispers in his ear, placing his hand on the latter’s lower back. “Text me if you need anything later.” He pinches his ass and leaves with a grin, seeing the blushing mess he’s created.

“B-Bro he just-” Eijirou bites his bottom lip and closes the door, eyes gaping open. “Did- did you see?!”

“See what? You flipping out over him the whole time? Yeah.”

“Wha-? No! He pinched my butt!! …I mean I think… No one’s ever done that to me.”

Denki laughs and teases him. “You think his hand slipped or something?”

“Maybe! Hey maybe that’s it! Or- or maybe there was a piece of fuzz on my jeans and he was just being nice.” He pouts, puffing out his blushed cheeks. “It wasn’t on purpose.”

“Yeah… right.”

“See, he’s really nice, he told me to text him if I need anything later.” 

“Um… Yeah sure, that’s definitely what he meant.” 

“Did he mean something different?? Am I missing something? I don’t get it.”

“He could have meant something more… sensual... but what do I know, I’ve never had sex ever...” The bespeckled man sighs, a slight pout gracing his lips.

Eijirou sighs and rubs Denki’s shoulder. “Sorry man. If it makes you feel any better, sex with girls isn’t that great.” The redhead smiles comfortingly.

Denki laughs softly. “Thanks. Hey, you wanna play a round of Mario Kart?”

“Yeah man, sounds great.” Eijirou flashes him a signature toothy grin. The two walk over to the couch to chill out and play a few Grand Prixs.

\---

Denki taps his fingers on the counter, waiting in boredom for something exciting to happen. His roommates and friend chat amongst themselves about the night prior. With a sigh Denki closes his eyes and checks out of reality until there is a small ring on the service bell.

Denki perks up and sees a little girl at the counter, holding what looks to be a DS. He smiles and looks at the girl’s mother who stands a few feet behind her. He turns his attention back to the girl and leans against the counter. “Hello there, can I help you with anything?” 

She stands on her tip toes and pushes the DS to him, “It won’t work.” She said with a little pout. He picks up the handheld console and examines it, taking a look at the back.

“Oh I see the problem! Although some things are going to need replacing. Can you ask your mother if it’s okay that your DS stays a little longer to get fixed?” The girl nods shyly and runs to her mother. The woman gives him a thumbs up and the two headed back to their shopping.

“Thank you mister!!” She smiles and waves as she walks away. He grins and begins fixing the device, unscrewing the broken parts in the back.

“Sorry to eavesdrop but… That was really cute.” The girl from yesterday walked up to the counter, a smile on her face. Denki meets her gaze and smiles back.

“Oh, no worries, It’s been a while since I’ve had a little kid come up and ask for help.” The woman tucks her short purple hair behind her ear.

“Well you seem to know what you’re doing when it comes to kids.” She says with an amused look on her face.

“Well thank you.”

“Um, the real reason I’m here is to pick up my phone.”

“Oh, yes! Lucky for you it was an easy fix, I uh even double checked to see if any data was lost or anything was overwritten. Everything is there, so you’re all good to go.” He hands her the phone, their fingers brushing when she takes the phone from his hand. He laughs softly and pulls his hand away.

“Thank you so much.”

“No problem, have a nice day. Oh, and I might recommend a more durable case. We have some down near the front of the store actually,” The blonde offers smiling, pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

“I’ll look into it.” She smiles and walks away, looking at her phone.

“WOW!” Hanta chimes in from behind, startling Denki. He turns to face his group of friends who all smile wildly at him.

“You were so much more- more- you didn’t stutter at all!” Denki rolls his eyes at Eijirou’s remark.

“I told you, she just caught me off guard last time.”

“Uh huh, yeah. He obviously practiced or something.”

“Wha- no!” His friends gave him a knowing look and he pouts, clearly not in the mood for being made fun of. “...It was for future reference.” The group roars with laughter, and he rolls his eyes. He feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around, golden eyes meeting with violet ones.

“Um excuse me, there’s something missing from my phone,” She states holding her phone close to her chest.

“Oh, I’m really sorry, I thought I had fixed everything. Tell me what it is and I can try to recover it.”

“Um, your number.” His friends whoop and holler at her blunt flirtatious remark. Denki’s face grows redder and he laughs a little, giving her a grin.

“Good one.”

“I try,” She responds with a shy smile.

“So, can you tell me why exactly you want the number of a supervisor of a bunch of nerds?”

“Sorry, I should probably explain myself shouldn’t I. Um, I’m Kyouka, Kyouka Jirou. I’m new to town.”

Denki leans against the counter, smiling. “New here huh?”

“Yeah, I keep getting lost and it makes it really obvious I’ve never been here.” She giggles bashfully. 

“Well, maybe I could show you around sometime.” He offers. She grins, biting her lip.

“Yeah, that’d be great” Denki takes out a business card and writes his number on the back, he passes it to her with a little red tint to his cheeks.

“Are you free later tonight?”

“I am actually.”

“Great, how does tonight at 7:00 sound? I can uh, text you the rest of the details later.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“I’ll see you then, Kyouka Jirou,” He says. She gives him a wink and smiles as she walks away.

“Dude I’m so proud of you! You of all people just got a date!” Hanta exclaims hugging his best friend.

“Yeah me too- wait.... Is this a date? Oh my god, this is a date! I-I was just kinda on auto-pilot for a second, I didn’t even notice! Wait, W-what do I say, what do I wear it’s been five years since I-” He’s silenced by Mina’s hand covering his mouth.

“Chill. Don’t worry Denki, we’ve got this, we’ll train you.”

“T-Train me? What is this, some sort of boot camp??”

\---

“Does this shirt make me look scrawny?” Denki asks nervously.

The pink haired girl pulls out another shirt from his closet. “Yes, it does. Try this one, it makes it look like you actually have more than skin on your bones.”

“Ouch.” Hanta laughs.

The blonde puts on the other shirt and adjusts his glasses, looking into the mirror. “You’re sure this is better? I normally don’t wear baseball tees.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure, this is much better. Now choker, and you’re done!” She exclaims and claps her hands together as he puts on his choker. “See, she’ll love it.”

Denki takes a deep breath, a terrified grin on his face. “Panic mode activate.” The other three laugh. The redhead puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine!”

“Denki.exe has stopped working, try again later.” 

“Pfft dude, just go and meet up. You look great.” Hanta chimes in. Denki just sighs.

“...Fine. If everything flops I’m just gonna say I told you so right now.”

The crew giggles at his pout. He swats them away and heads for the door, taking his keys out. He takes a deep breath. “Alright, bye guys.”

“Have fun!! Tell me everything later!” Mina grins and Denki nods and walks out the door.

He opens his car door nervously and starts it, making his way over.

\---

Kyouka walks into the restaurant where she was told to meet him, and smiles when she finds him waiting for her inside. “Hey, ready to get this night started?” She simply nods and they take their seats, occasionally sneaking glances at each other from behind their menus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. again sorry if it is dialogue heavy, this was originally in a roleplay chat. We upload chapters every Saturday so stay tuned. Have a nice day.


	4. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouka and Denki go out on their date, somehow in the middle end up on the roof of a parking garage, and share secrets with a strange man before they take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here to apologize for a late upload! Life's been a bit crazy these past few days. Next chapter will still be up Saturday. Also, wanted to shout out Still_Salty_OxO's little fic called "Step one on getting a niece" it's cute lol. But yeah, here's this crazy dialogue filled action chapter <3

Denki fiddles with his choker, running a nervous hand through his hair. He sits down after pulling out a chair for the smiling woman with him. Taking a deep breath, he breaks the awkward air with a semi-confident grin. 

“Heh, that waitress really looks like she doesn’t wanna be here.”

Kyouka giggles and looks at the waitress he’s gesturing to. She nods her head with a smile. “You’re right, she doesn’t, hehe.” 

She snickers, sipping on the water she had been given. She freezes as the girl walks by their table When she’s gone they both quietly laugh with each other, Denki smiling sweetly at her. 

“You’re funny.” She smiles at him, resting her head in her palm. “Really interesting too.”

Denki’s cheeks flush a faint shade of rose. He scratches his neck in a shy in response to her flattery.

“Me?? No way, I’m just the guy the works as a nerd, heh. You’re the interesting one.” Kyouka just keeps on a friendly smile.

“I might be, but you’re even more so. I wanna know more about you, Denki Kaminari.” Her fingers push up his glasses in a playful fashion, giggling as she pulls her hand away. She looks into his eyes and cocks her head to the side, “So, how about we talk about you! What are you like?” She says with a smooth ring in her voice.

Denki swallows and clears his throat, locking eyes with his date again. “W-Well um, I like comic books and stuff. I appreciate a good internet trend from time to time. Music is one of my favorite things on the plant, can’t live without it.”

Her dull violet eyes light up at the topic, her head perking up slightly. She looks at him with genuine curiosity in her eyes. She quirks her eyebrow and scoots closer to him. “What uh… What kind of music do you like?”

He looks at her oddly at her out of character question. He inches closer to mimic her movements in a slightly mocking way. “Well that’s a hard question to answer when you like pretty much everything. Although I really like 80’s music considering I grew up with my parents playing it all the time.” His fond smile turns to a bittersweet one. “I miss those times…”

Kyouka’s hand moving his hair reels his attention back to her. “Hey, you okay?”  
“U-Uhm, yeah, I’m good.” She gives him a smile and sits back in her seat.

“So… 80’s music eh? I uh… I like it a lot too.” Kyouka says with slight embarrassment in her tone. The two stare at each other in a more pleasant silence. When plates are set between them, both snap out of their little trance. They thank the waitress and eat in a relatively awkward silence. Tension building between them that progressively gets thicker as Kyouka’s foot slowly climbs up his leg. 

Once finished eating, she pushes her plate away and gives him a playful look. “So...” Her alluring voice sends shivers down Denki’s spine, making him scoot back slightly. “Wanna get out of here?”

“H-hah?” He stands up in panic, face burning with a bright red hue.

“I mean to go to the next place. You are showing me around Burbank still.” She states a little flatly.

Denki looks around and his face heats up for a whole other reason. “O-oh… Heh, um, whoops. Yeah let’s um, head to my car. I hope you don’t mind walking a bit. I parked far away, not even thinking about having to take you back. Sorry.”

Kyouka laughs, covering her mouth as she doubles over while the scene unfolds. Denki pouts at first, slightly offended she was laughing at his embarrassment. His expression quickly changes to a smitten smile as he hears her joyous laugh ring like bells in his ears. He laughs along with her, flashing a grin.

“Yeah, you’re fine, I don’t mind a walk. Who knows it might be fun.” She spoke optimistically. He nods and asks for the check. He pays, leaving a generous tip for their waitress, and guides his date outside into the chilly open air.

Little stars peek through the dark, citylight polluted sky. With shops closing and the echoed beating of music from scattered night clubs leaking out their doors, the city had an odd, unique sense of beauty. The two walk together in the direction of the car. Denki stops suddenly, zoning out and staring blanking into nothing. He blinks back into reality and looks around them.

“Okay but why in front of a nightclub??”

His tone is cautious and slowed from his previous responses. “It was uh... the only place I could park at the time.”

Kyouka grabs his hand. “Hey, do you just want to head in? Dinner didn’t take too long.” She asks out of the blue, eyes curious at his mysterious behavior. Denki only blinks and glances around them once more, leading Kyouka’s attention to the alleyway right next to them. She doesn’t hesitate to pull him in, laughing dumbly as she does. She drags him to the middle of the crowded dance floor and smiles with eyes looking around carefully.

She gets closer to him. “You wanna dance?” Denki swallows with a tiny smile pulling on the corners of his lips. 

“Yeah, sure!” His smitten smile slowly dissipates as she slides her hand along her thigh and hikes up her oversized shirt, drawing out a knife. She throws the blade across the room and a yelp signals she’s hit someone. His golden eyes widen in surprise and he grows speechless, only stuttering out an ‘um’. 

Kyouka furrows her eyebrows and keeps her eyes locked on the corner of the room. Her tone is rushed and serious, “Denki, we’ve gotta go!”

He nods, voice cracking in terror. “O-okay!” His senses flooded with flashing lights and deafening music as she leads him out of the claustrophobic space, running with him to the car. As soon as he shuts the door she floors the pedal and starts driving, knocking Denki back in his seat.

“What’s going on?!” He clutches the seat and hurries to put his seatbelt on.

“They’re after your computer!!”

“My computer why would they want m-”

She cuts him off, swerving to the right. “Because a rogue agent sent you an email that’s got government secrets on it.”

Denki goes silent and thinks for a second, his voice frightful as he replies. “...Wait- Is that what that was?”

“You opened it?!?!?” She yells and Denki flinches.

“Well yeah, I got it on my birthday! Of course I opened it!”

“You dumbass!!” She drives through a parking garage and up to the top floor. She pulls him out of the car, his glasses falling on the concrete. He stands there awkwardly as she brushes her hair behind her ear. “Just wait here, a helicopter’s coming to take you to DC.”

“Wha- DC?! What about my life here!! What about Mina, Kiri, and Hanta!! I can’t just leave without saying goodbye!” 

“Well right now you hold very valuable information that can’t just be held without supervision!” 

Denki grits his teeth, “Take my computer, I don’t care!!” Kyouka pulls a gun from under her shirt-dress. “Holy- P-please don’t kill me!!!” She points it at the other person standing on the rooftop.

She yells, “Come out where I can see you!!”

A hazy silhouette of a man walks out of the shadows, rubbing his eyes. “S’ late. I’m tired.” The man’s voice comes out low and harsh. 

Denki squints but isn’t able to see clearly due to his glasses falling on the floor. “What’s your name?”

“Can’t hand out that information.”

Kyouka glares at him coldly, her grip on her gun unwavering. “Better watch out or you’ll be shot by the good guys.”

Denki blinks and looks at the girl, “Wait, do you two know each other or something?”

The man shrugs. “I guess you could say that.” Kyouka rolls her eyes.

“Just tell me why the hell you’re here.”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

“You want the computer?”

“Exactly.”

Denki stands there, not comprehending the whole situation. 

“Well you’re not getting it! It belongs to the CIA!”

“CI- wait you’re a spy?!” Denki starts backing away and the man points a gun at him, making him stay put.

Kyouka grits her teeth and shouts at Denki, “Shut up!”

The man spits at her, patience dissipating rapidly. “When did you claim it!? It’s ours!” The golden blonde stands there, trying to piece together the puzzle. He points his finger to the strange man.

“Yours? Wait who are you then??”

He ignores him and steps closer. “Hand it over agent.” He puts his finger on the trigger of his gun. “Now.”

“Woah woah, hey! W-why don’t we just talk things out, yeah?”

“No time for talking, now hand it over.” The man yells at Kyouka, a violent bite to his tone.

“The intersect isn’t in the computer!!”

Denki whips his head to either one of them, listening in confusion. “Excuse me the what now?”

“Won’t you be quiet for just one second!?”

The stranger sighs impatiently. “Yes, please, shut up. My trigger finger is very itchy and you don’t want me to scratch it.”

Kyouka keeps her gun pointed to the man. “It’s not in the computer. The computer shattered.”

“The hell did you do?!??”

Denki gasps dramatically and yells at the girl, “YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BROKE IN!!”

“I said shut up!!”

“Why did you bring him here.” The man in the shadows inquires coldly. Kyouka rolls her eyes, jutting out her hip and resting her hand on it.

“The intersect is in his head! We can’t kill him he’s too valuable.” Denki blinks, swallowing nervously as he watches the blurred figure step out of the shadows. He squints, still unable to make out anything but a person’s figure. His eyes stay on the gun and he widens his eyes as it slowly points at Kyouka.

The stranger starts approaching Denki, eyes on the girl before him. He lowers his voice to a threatening tone.

Kyouka moves her finger to the trigger, and follows the man’s movements, eyeing him with harmful intent. “I’ll pull the trigger, K.” She looks back to Denki, “You accidentally downloaded a super computer that holds a bunch of government secrets into your brain.” 

“The Intersect is ours, hand him over!” The man spats harshly, stepping closer.

Kyouka points her gun to the sky and pulls the trigger, firing a warning shot. “Not another step closer.”

She stares daggers into the man’s eyes, making him flinch. He stops in his tracks, letting his finger move away from the trigger. “We can work this out.”

“Yes, yes, please! Just nobody shoot!” Denki frantically looks for his glasses and picks them up, putting them on. His eyes widen and he backs away, tripping on his foot making him fall to the ground.

“Heh, what is it.” The ash blonde with a murderous glint in his red eyes puts a hand on his cocked hip. He smirks at Denki maliciously.

“Y-you-...” He sits there frozen in shock. “I-I...know you, you’re Bakugou... Wait what?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?”

“Well I’m not trying anymore, I’ll keep you alive.”

The golden blonde stands up, adjusting his glasses. He takes his pocket knife out of his jean’s pocket. “I should have known something was off when I heard both of you were new.”

Kyouka blink in confusion, “Hah? What is he talking about?”

Denki points at Katsuki and yells at him. “You were flirting with my roommate, what the hell!?”

“Look, you and I both know he liked it. It’s not like you ever said anything against it.” Katsuki rolls his eyes.

“Well yeah, that was before I found out you were- ...Whatever you are!”

“He’s NSA.”

Denki smiles sarcastically. “Well that’s just great.” Katsuki chuckles.

“I’m taking him to DC.” 

“No, I’m taking him.” The two bicker, Katsuki crossing his arms.

Denki yells abruptly, an overwhelming sense of panic taking over him. “NO!! No, no, no, no! What about my friends and family, they all live here!!”

“You have our secrets Denki. We can’t just let you roam around without being monitored.” Kyouka sighs.

“THeN MONitOr mE!! O-or get this out of my head it’s weird!”

Kyouka directs her attention toward him. “Wait what…?”

“Yeah like...oh, I saw some stuff on the TV earlier about some big event and all these pictures just… flashed through my head. It was kinda scary...” He pauses and scratches his neck, “It happened again on the way back to the car.”

Katsuki listens intently, putting away his gun. Kyouka steps closer to Denki.

“...What were these images exactly?”

“Well, while walking back it was the layout of that building we passed. The first time it happened it was all stuff about this specific type of bomb that is being set in said building at an event, which with my experience seems to have a fairly obvious way to defuse it.”

Kyouka squints, “You have bomb experience??”

“No computers, the bomb’s whole system is a computer.”

“When is the event?”

“Tonight at nine.” He checks his watch then looks back up at the two. “Which was twenty minutes ago.”

“Denki… Get in the car.”

Katsuki grits his teeth and yells, “Tch, I already said he’s coming with us!!”

“No I mean, we’ve gotta hurry and get to that event or everyone in there is dead.”

He swallows and blinks, still reeling from the whole situation.“Wait, wait, why are you taking me? I thought I was the important government secrets guy.”

“You said you know how to defuse it, now let’s go.”

“Well, y-yeah but-” He looks at their cold, intimidating stares and swallows nervously. “Uh… a-alright.”

Kyouka jumps in the car and turns on the ignition. She yells at the two to get in and doesn’t bother fastening her seatbelt. Katsuki shoves Denki into the backseat of the little car and sits in the passenger seat.

“Ow! Don’t hurt me, I’m precious cargo!!” Denki buckles up and kicks Katsuki’s seat in front of him.

Kyouka rolls her eyes and elbows Katsuki’s shoulder as he spats threatening curses at Denki, “Everyone, shut up!!” She floors the pedal and drives out of the parking garage. “Now tell me where to turn.”

Denki clutches his seatbelt. “Right!- No, wait, left, left!!” Kyouka swerves left and steadies the wheel, keeping the same speed.

Katsuki groans in annoyance, rolling his eyes. “You’re an awful driver, let me drive instead! I can actually stay on the road when I turn.Tch, if you’ve even heard of that, that is.”

“Well I’m in a hurry! Plus it’s a new car, I’m not used to it!!”

“What are you two, an old married couple?”

“Shut your mouth!” Katsuki shouts, face contorted in disgust.

“Yeah ew! He doesn’t even like girls anyways.”

Katsuki crosses his arms. “I thought you knew this, you were just talking about how I was flirting with your roommate.”

Denki scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Well you probably only did it to get to my computer.”

“NOT TRUE!!”

“Then why did you do it, hm?”

“Because! I wanted to, deal with it!”

“Ugh! Well he’s gonna be pissed when he finds out you’re a secret agent that probably is trying to get in his pants to keep up his cover.”

Katsuki clicks his tongue and grumbles to himself with gritted teeth.

Kyouka interrupts their little dispute and keeps on straight. “If you blow any of our covers you’re being sent to DC.”

“Wha- But everyone’s gonna ask about what happened tonight! What do I tell my friends, that we did nothing for a few hours??” Denki pouts and mutters, “Take a right.”

Kyouka swerves right then sighs exasperatedly, “Ugh, no. Tell them that we went to dinner, that’s it! They can’t know for their safety, if they knew you’d be putting them at risk.”

Denki nods his head slowly, pursing his lips together and speaking in a softer tone of voice.  
“...Um turn left then you’re there.”

The city’s bright shop lights flash through the car window in a collage of colors, natural light drowned out by the artificial. The car blocks out the heavy, beating music, leaving it only a faint echo. The three stay quiet, Katsuki looking out the window as they drive. Kyouka makes a sharp left turn and slams the brakes, putting it in park.

Katsuki opens the car door and slams it shut hurriedly, Denki following him out.

“Denki, I need you to try and remember where this is being held.”

Denki pushes up his glasses nervously and nods. “R-right. third floor, the room by the terrace.”

Katsuki bolts inside without them impatiently. Kyouka groans and follows him closely behind, her hand hovering by her upper thigh in case danger approaches. “I’m guessing it will be by the balcony, keep an eye out for it.”

“Wait for me!” Denki frantically follows them, stumbling his way inside and up the stairs of the fire exit.

Kyouka follows Katsuki silently, making sure to stay on her toes so her high heels won’t create any noise.

Katsuki rolls his eyes and whispers, “Why do women always have to wear those stupid heels.”

“They’re sexy.”

“And impractical.”

Denki ignores him. “Right around the corner.”

The ash blonde checks to see if the coast is clear and keeps walking to their entry point. He opens the door silently, peeking inside at the crowded room.

“Wow, you guys are quick.”

“Yeah, well we kind of have to be.” Kyouka slips outside quietly and runs to the balcony door’s security panel. “Denki.”

He throws her a signature Kaminari smile and replies. “Yeah?”

“Can I borrow your pocket knife?”

“Oh… yeah um,” He clears his throat and digs in his pocket for it. He hands it to her. “Here.”

She opens the panel and shuts down the door’s security. She brushes her hair behind her ear and steps inside, scouring the area for suspicious activity. She spots a briefcase fixated to the underside of a chair. Kyouka takes the oddly placed item and brings it outside. “Please tell me this is it or I just stole some poor person’s briefcase.”

Katsuki looks at it then back at Denki’s wide-eyed stare at the briefcase. 

Denki blinks, a wave of images flashing across his mind. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and speaks in a panicked tone. “Yup that’s it… That’s the bomb.”

“Okay, now defuse it!”

Kyouka opens the case and sees a laptop with explosives rigged to the back. The screen showcasing bright red numbers that tick down my the second reading 00:75. . “...Uhhh.” 

The bespectacled man’s eyes widen and he steps back. “I-It’s counting down!!”

“Well I can see that! I-I’ve never handled one like this, Bakugou?”

“Nope.” 

‘WAIT, you know his-”

“We worked together once now be quiet! Alright, what do we do, we have less than a minute!” Kyouka interrupts him hurriedly.

“Defuse it!! You said you know how to do it, Four-eyes!!” 

Denki’s hands shake as Kyouka hands him the live explosive, he swallows and pushes up his glasses. He thinks hard on what to do, watching the timer go down to 00:30.

“Denki!!”

Katsuki yells at him. “Now!”

He recalls something, a lightbulb going off as he remembers. His fingers move fast against the keyboard as he searches for the solution, cursing under his breath for the computer’s slow speed. He flicks his eyes to the timer, 00:17.

Katsuki moves out of close proximity for cover, cursing under his breath. Kyouka watches him then looks at the screen worriedly.

“Denki, we’re too late! We’ve gotta go!”

“Hold on!! Let me do this!”

Kyouka goes silent and nods, staying with him and shutting her eyes tight as the numbers slowly go lower and lower.

Denki quickly presses enter and the screen glitches, followed by the keyboard frying. The timer stops, leaving the red numbers at 00:09. He lets out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding and swallows thickly. “...I did it.”

Katsuki stays in his hiding place and waits, counting down in his head. He stands there confused when nothing happens and slowly makes his way over.

The purple haired lass sighs and laughs slightly at the relief of panic. “You did it.”

“Huh… you did I guess.” Katsuki crosses his arms.

Denki wipes his forehead of sweat and blinks back the tears that almost dared to escape. “H-Holy crap, I just defused a bomb.”

“Uh huh.”

“We’ve got back up on the way. For now let’s get you somewhere safe, Denki.”

Katsuki pulls Denki’s shirt, making him stand by him. “Which is with us.”

“No, with us!”

“I’m not going with any of you!! I want this out of my head.”

Katsuki rolls his eyes. “Well, we don’t know how to do that so right now you’re coming with me!”

He slips his small arm away from his grip. “I said no!” He runs down the stairs away from both of them.

“Oi, what the hell!! Get back here!”

Kyouka chases after him jumping her way down the stairs, using her high agility to her advantage. She grabs his arm, stopping the panting blonde in his tracks and catching him by surprise. She holds a gun to his back. “Don’t move.”

Katsuki raises his gun to Kyouka, his other hand in his pocket. “Seriously, it’s way too late for me to be awake. Give him here. Now.”

“Don’t shoot agent.”

“He’s ours.”

“Excuse me, I’m no ones!! Stop treating me like a thing, I’m a person! Now I have that Intersect thing you keep talking about in my head, you both have to listen to me. And I say I stay here.”

“... Maybe we can work something out.”

“Work something out?”

“You can stay here, with everyone you love… But we have to keep an eye on you and make sure no one hurts you until we get this out of your head.” The boys both go quiet. “And you better not tell anyone, got it!”

Denki nods silently and Katsuki scoffs, reluctantly putting his weapon away.

“...Okay… I, uh, alright, just… Keep me posted.”

“Let’s, um, get you home.” She starts the walk to the car, and tries to lighten the mood, chuckling. “Was this the worst date you’ve ever had?”

“You asked me earlier and I said no, I might have changed mind.”

“I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Pfft, hah! So stupid, you two went on a freakin’ date?” Katsuki laughs.

“It was for my cover. I was getting to the Intersect,” She grits her teeth and glares at Katsuki, “Which you so rudely interrupted.” Kyouka bites back defensively. 

“Because he should be ours.”

Denki opens the car door, sitting in the driver's seat.

“Denki, I’ll keep you posted okay? We’ll talk about this later.”

“Hm… alright.” 

She dusts Denki off and fixes his hair, blushing slightly at the soft feeling against her finger tips. She closes the car door and clears her throat.

His cheeks flush slightly as he drives the car, mind reeling from everything that had just happened. The mixture of feelings and emotions distract him from the road. Once home he sneaks inside past his roommates as they watch a sad movie. Mina immediately jolts upright and pounces on her cousin.

“DENKI!! AHHHH HOW’D IT GO!!???”

“Um… Heh it went okay.”

“OkAY!? Just okay?! Did something happen!?”

He purses his lips nervously and shakes his head. “...No. I just have that feeling she didn’t really like me that much.”

“So… no second date?” Mina looks at him sympathetically.

“Sorry Mina, I uh don’t really think so, she’s way out of my league.” He laughs bitterly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

She hugs him and whispers an “I’m sorry” in his ear. The others come over to hug him too and Denki just sighs, putting on a happy face.

____


	5. That Information is Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki realizes that keeping up a cover can be more difficult that it seems, and Katsuki asks Eijirou to help him move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Salty here. I hope this chapter is sufficient, I wrote the majority of this ones so I hope you guys think it's okay. Feedback is always welcome so if you think something needs improving I'm all ears. I had a lot of fun writing this so I really hope you like it. Have a nice day

Denki always loved the way how just a good song and a pair of headphones could drown you out of reality. With his eyes closed and fingers tapping to the beat of the song in his ears, he tries to forget the headache that was the past week. He lets out a heavy sigh, humming the melody. His smooth tenor voice is interrupted by a husky alto, meshing with his voice to create a soft harmony. He opens his eyes meeting deep pools of violet. Jolting upright with a slight shriek and a crash of his office chair falling under him.

“J-Jirou!?”

“Didn’t know you liked that band too. You have good taste in music.” The woman says leaning over the counter, giving him a smug look.

Denki fixes his hair and sighs while taking off his headphones. He clears his throat and gives the girl a tiny, curious smile. 

“Why are you here?”

“Can’t a girl see her boyfriend while she’s on break?”

Her words take him back slightly. Choking on all the air in his lungs, his face reddens whilst looking at her in confusion. 

“E-excuse me what?” 

Denki was able to see through the facade she upheld, with her plastic grin and dull eyes, he was not fooled this time around. He stands upright, dusting himself off and tidying up his station. He scans her frame, examining the orange and whites of what seems to be her work uniform. Trying to resist the urge to let his eyes linger, he notes the fishnet thigh-highs that hugs her slender legs. He locks his eyes with hers once again, swallowing.

“Come with me, we need to talk.” 

“Oh um... o-okay."

She drags him to the back. Denki’s group of friends giving him confused looks, all excluding Mina who seems ecstatic. Once behind closed doors, her expression turns cold. She locks the door behind them, and presses her hand against his chest.

“Look, I can’t just be a creepy customer forever. We’re going to need a cover.”

“Wait really? Cool!”

“So from now on. I’m your girlfriend. When people ask about me, you make up whatever you want to make us more believable.”

He blinks in attempt to process the information. 

“Wait… So we have to like pretend to go out and stuff?? W-wow uh… Cool hehe...”

And that’s how I got a girlfriend... Well at least a cover one.

____

Boredom overtakes the store, creating a haunting silence in the almost barren shopping area. The automatic doors slide open to make way for the bubblegum pink bombshell, Mina Ashido. Mina skips over to her work station, hopping over the counter and tapping her cousins shoulder to grab his attention.

“Hiya. So I have a question, like it’s a life or death one.”

Denki’s eyes widen, panic coursing through him. ‘Did someone already find me out? I thought I was hiding it so well?!’ he asks himself in his head taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. “W-what exactly do you mean by life or death??”

“When am I really gonna meet your girlfriend?”

An audible sigh of relief escapes Denki, knowing his family is not in danger. He clears his throat, a small smile on his lips. “I thought you already met her?”

“Denki, I mean formal introductions. I have no idea what she’s like apart from what you’ve told me.” She says with a slight whine lingering in her voice. He rolls his eyes as he holds back a laugh. 

“Okay, sure. We can have her over for dinner or something and invite Hanta over.”

“Hanta? Oh I should pick out an outfit.”

“You and your little crush, Mina.” She pouts, ignoring his statement and sitting on the counter. She chews her gum and blows a bubble, it popping soon after with her teeth.

“Okay but Denki! Listen to me. You have a girlfriend. A girlfriend!!” She squeals, hugging him. “And she seems sooo nice!”

“Um, yeah, she is! Heh… Super nice. I’ll tell her you wanna meet her and we can set up a dinner plan.”

____

Eijirou digs in his pockets to grab his phone after he feels it buzz. He looks at his lock screen and blinks dumbly as he reads a certain name pop up with a ‘two unread messages’ under it. He opens his phone and smiles as he reads the two, short texts.

Bakugou: Oi. Come over to my new place

Bakugou: I need help unpacking there’s boxes and shit everywhere

Eijirou bites back a grin and sits down on his couch, his smitten self rereading his messages. He crosses his legs and purses his lips as he thinks of what to type back. He reads his answer and shakes his head, deleting it. He types another sentence and sends it, a nervous smile on his face.

Kirishima: Oh sure! I’d love you help you unpack man :) what time? I don’t have work today so im free any time lol

\--Bakugou is typing…--

The redhead calms down his anxious behavior by taking a deep breath. He immediately holds it again when Katsuki sends his reply.

Bakugou: ok if youre free then get the fuck over here one of these stupid boxes fell its a goddamn mess

Kirishima: uh okay! Send me ur address bro i’ll be over soon

Bakugou: dumb fuck. I live next door

Eijirou blinks and opens his shared apartment door. He peeps his head out and sees the ash blonde on his phone through the window of the next door apartment. 

He smiles and tosses his phone on the couch before heading out to knock on Katsuki’s door, it being opened instantaneously. 

“Hehe, I really didn’t expect you to be this close! This is pretty cool right?”

Katsuki shrugs, “Eh, didn’t think I was moving in next to you dorks. Just help me with this, alright?” Eijirou grins brightly.

“Yes sir!”

___

The sliding doors of the Buymore, open once more, the short violet haired woman walking through. With a slight amount of attitude to her step, she walks up to the Nerd Herd desk ringing the service bell. Once she has his attention, she grabs Denki’s tie and lures him in. Her lips barely brush his ear making heat rise in the blondes body.

“Give me a kiss.” Denki sharply inhales, his mouth going dry. He turns his head slightly, but stops as to not get too close. Settling for just a glance out of the corner of his eye. He swallows and whispers back.

“What? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“We’ve been on multiple dates, we have to sell it.” He nods, pulling back slightly. His eyes flick down to her lips and he looks around to see if anyone is watching. He takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. “Don’t got all day Denki.”

“Sorry, sorry um.” he clears his throat and gives her a shy peck on the lips, pulling away as quick as humanly possible. He licks his lips subconsciously, enjoying the subtle taste of strawberry on his tongue.

“Come on you can do better than that. Tch whatever you’ll get it next time.”

“N-next time?? Y-you mean I’ve gotta do that again?”

“I’m your girlfriend aren’t I?” She gives him a teasing smirk and tugs his tie to give him a brief proper kiss, leaving him breathless once she pulls away. “So, you called me over to talk to your cousin?”

He stands frozen, blinking as his cheeks dust with red. He licks his lips, strawberry flooding his taste buds. The snap of her fingers brings him out of his daze, and he laughs nervously. Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Hehe uh sorry about that. Um you know Mina, my cousin, she really wants to meet you since you are technically the first girlfriend I’ve had in like six years.”

“Hm, alright. A cover date. So what have you told her about me.” He seems to stop in his tracks like he’s been caught some how. His red face pales a bit and he clears his throat.

“That information is classified.”

“Ha ha very funny Denki Kaminari. Seriously, I need to know so I can keep my cover up-”

“Oh my god she’s here!!”

Both parties turn their heads to the yelling pink haired woman bolting in their direction, dragging a much taller dark haired man behind her.

“Sorry I couldn’t hold her back, she’s much stronger than she looks.” Hanta apologizes for Mina’s childish behavior. She waves her arms around excitedly and makes her way over to Kyouka, holding out her hand to shake.

“Hi! Oh my- okay hehe I’m Mina Ashido, Denki’s cousin. I’m so excited to finally meet you properly!” Kyouka takes her hand to shake and gives her a friendly smile.

“Um hello, I’m Kyouka Jirou. I’m guessing you know that already don’t you?”

The taller man waves and smiles. “ Hanta Sero, and yeah Denki never shuts up about you.”

Denki slowly hides behind the desk, afraid of what his two most teasing friends will say about him. A small giggle escapes Kyouka’s lips and she smirks.

“Does he now? What does he say?”

“That you really like music, and he thinks it’s cute, that you apparently pick all the toppings off your pizza so you can eat them last, and you can sing really well. Oh and that you suck at driving.” Denki pops up, face bashful and red.

“O-okay I think we’re done with the explanations.” Kyouka seems slightly taken aback by Hanta’s words, tapping her index fingers together. She meets Denki’s eyes, and smiles slightly looking away. She puts a hand to her heart, feeling it thrum harshly under her fingertips. Her eyes widen a little and she shakes all thoughts out of her head.

“Anyways that’s not why I wanted to talk to you. You wanna come over tonight? I want to get to know you, and as my duty as Denki’s cousin I gotta make sure you’re good for him.” Mina says with an almost intimidating smile. Kyouka swallows and nods.

“Um yeah, sure. Who all will be there?”

“Well me, Denki obviously, Hanta, and Kiri.. and probably Bakugou.”

“Yeah those two have been getting super close recently. I never see Eijirou without him ever anymore.” Hanta intervenes, crossing his arms. He ponders for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. “Hmmm, maybe they’re dating and they just haven’t told us.”

Denki smirks and nudges Mina with his elbow. “Hey, maybe we can have a TRIPLE date some time. Go to a club or something fun like that.” Mina puffs out her cheeks shyly, getting what he implied. 

“ANYWAYS…” She lowers her voice after getting a few odd looks from some customers. “Would you be okay with that?”

“Yeah, is six o’clock-ish okay with you?”

“Perfect. We’ll see you then Kyouka! Come on Hanta I gotta go figure out what to make for dinner!!” Mina grabs his hand, bouncing up and down like a child. He lets out a hearty laugh and nods. The two walk away to leave Denki and Kyouka alone.

“So um I’ll see you at six-ish.” Denki speaks up awkwardly, flashing a small grin. She nods, smiling back at him slightly. In a moment of bravery Denki goes in and kisses her cheek, leaving her stunned. He rests his elbow on his work counter and gives her a smitten smirk, a small laugh following. “Have a nice day at work babe~.” 

Kyouka’s expression returns to its stone cold one moments later. With a slight ‘hmph’ she walks away, fanning the heat off her cheeks. Heading back to her cover job, she stares into the bathroom mirror and takes a moment to breathe. She covers her face, ashamed for letting her guard down so easily. She looks at her reflection, her built up walls cracking as a defeated frown tugged at her lips.

“Keep it together Kyouka, you’re on a mission he was just teasing you… it’s not like any of it is real anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never watched the show Chuck I highly recommend it to anyone who likes this. If you have watched Chuck, I hope you understand who is supposed to be who. Considering we made changes to make the story more original to us and our liking. If you have any questions or anything, feel free to ask. Also just a warning, the rating will probably change next chapter, we'll put warnings and stuff in the chapter names so you can skip the chapter if it isn't your thing. Maybe we'll include a summary of that chapter in the one after it so all of you can be caught up. Anyways hope you all have lovely days.


	6. Please, Kiss Me One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eijirou helps his friend with moving in, and gets a little carried away with it. Meanwhile, Mina Ashido has her mind set on having a little dinner party with Kyouka to get to know her cousin's girlfriend better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning. skip if you aren't interested in that sort of thing.

Katsuki knows he’s good at a lot of things, everyone who knows him knows it too. He’s stunning, his smirk able to make the whole goddamn earth fawn over him. He knows that when he walks into a room he’s being looked at. 

He likes it. 

He likes it when he’s stared at, being showered in attention.

But what he likes even more is the sound of Eijirou Kirishima, the redheaded dumbass, moaning against his lips. He absolutely loves the texture of his swollen, soft lips moving against his, intimate touches shared between the both of them.

Katsuki pushes Eijirou against the living room’s wall, shoving his tongue over his and eliciting a hungry whine from him. Both of them are panting when they pull away but crash their lips together again anyways. They give each other starved, desperate kisses, Katsuki’s hand tracing dangerously low to Eijirou’s ass. 

“Ba-” Eijirou rolls his hips and doesn’t complain when Katsuki picks him up and lets him straddle his waist, interrupting him with a deep, enthralling kiss. Eijirou whines again and splits, lust clouding his lidded eyes as he licks his lips. “Bakugou~ Oh d-do more to me... Just- t-touch me, kiss me, I don’t care~!”

Katsuki gives him a malicious smirk and palms the pleading man’s hard cock through his pants. Eijirou’s breath hitches and he chokes out a lewd moan, bucking his hips. 

“So desperate~” Katsuki starts kissing his neck fervently. “If you really want this so fuckin’ badly... How ‘bout we take it to the couch?” 

Eijirou nods vigorously.

_____

He was on the phone with Mina when he first got the message. The alert of a text interrupted his thoughts. With a look to his phone screen he discovers Bakugou Katsuki had texted him. 

Butterflies fill Eijirou’s stomach. 

He wanted to talk to me?? Did he need me for something? The redhead’s mind raced with all of the possibilities of why HE wanted to text him. He realized dumbly that he could just open the text and find out.

Eijirou’s heart skips a beat or five when he reads the message from him. 

HOLY SHIT, HE WANTS ME OVER! He jitters in anticipation, every reason why he wants him there makes him blush. He texts back and a short conversation ensued. It all ended up with Eijirou right at his doorstep with an excited grin on his face.

“Help me with this, alright?” Katsuki huffs while jutting his hip out. 

Eijirou gladly walks inside to start helping him unpack, cleaning up the books on the floor and carefully putting them in their place. 

Katsuki lazily sits on his couch and looks up and down the man in amusement. He holds his head in his palm and smirks a little as Eijirou bends over to grab another box. The blonde tears his gaze away from him and clears his throat.

“Could you go any slower? I swear you’ve been doing the same thing this whole fuckin’ time.”

“Ahhh, don’t be mean. If you really want this to go faster, you could help a little? I mean right as I walked in here you kinda just sat down.”

“M’ watching. It’s more fun than helping, fuck off.”

Eijirou laughs at his remark and continues, grunting as he picks up a heavier box. “Holy shit, what’s in this?? Weights or something?”

“Yeah, actually.” Katsuki watches him carry it, biting his lip as he bends over to set it down. He crosses his legs and doesn’t even help trying to look away anymore. A pout forms on his lips as he thinks to himself.

“Hey, why’re you all pouty?” Eijirou faces him, snapping Katsuki out of his little dreamland. 

“I’m not, I said fuck off. Just keep going.” 

The redhead rolls his eyes and does so, a few minutes later being done. He sighs, wiping his forehead.

“See, I’m not slow.”

“Okay, whatever…” The blonde completely rejects any sense of pride and stands up. “You’re really sexy, y’know that? Didn’t know you picking up boxes could be that hot.”

Eijirou stands in front of him, face heating up immensely. He bites his lip nervously and straightens his posture. 

“Uh- um…” The flustered boy looks away and gives him a little smile as he responds with a stutter. “Th-thank you.”

Katsuki smirks and walks toward him a few steps. His hand wanders to Eijirou’s hip, sending the man chills down his back. His thoughts all come crashing in his head, swallowing thickly as he hears his heartbeat. He exhales slowly.

Katsuki’s hand slowly pulls him closer. His breath fans over Eijirou’s red cheeks. 

The two stare into each others’ eyes curiously, willingly letting the silent tension envelop them.

The blonde’s hand climbs up to his cheek, smirking.

_____

Katsuki runs his hands over Eijirou’s exposed chest, straddling his waist. He pinches and toys with his nipples, eliciting a few hungry whines from the boy beneath him. He trails kisses down his throat to his chest, biting and licking his neck.

“Ohh~ Bakugou keep going… Ahh, it’s so- g-good...” Eijirou flutters his eyes closed, choking up when Katsuki rolls his hips on his neglected boner. “S-Shit, ohh…”

Nothing else mattered to Eijirou right now, nothing could bother him. The only thing he could think about in that moment was Katsuki Bakugou, the way he unbuttoned his pants and left kisses along his chest. How he moved, how he made Eijirou melt in his hands.

He loved how it all felt. How HE felt.

Every last thing Katsuki did felt absolutely amazing. From the kissing to the dirty, whispered talking, even the devilish smirks Katsuki would give him. Not for a second did the butterflies cease.

But oh, fucking hell, Eijirou wanted him this instant.

_____

Mina tries calming herself down, grumbling to herself as she begins pacing her apartment. Denki and Hanta watch her, choosing to say nothing cautiously.

“He promised he’d be here! I was telling him about it and do you know what he did?! He said that he’d call back in a few minutes! It’s been half an hour and I don’t know where the hell he is!!” She picks up his phone on the couch and pouts. “He left his phone too! And Jirou’s gonna be here any minute.”

Hanta comes over and rubs her shoulder. “Mina, it’ll be alright… He’s probably getting something special for dinner or something. He’ll be back.” Mina sighs and looks at the couch. She crosses her arms.

“If he’s not back soon I swear I’ll smash his head in. This is important to me and he better be here.” She takes a deep breath, calming her nerves, and puts out the food on the dinner table. 

As if on cue, a knock at the door is heard. Mina rushes to get it after dusting Denki off and fixing his somewhat messy hair. She gives him a thumbs up, approving his appearance and opens the door. The short, purple haired girl stands there with a smile on her face, waving.

“Hi Jirou! Nice to have ‘ya over! You’ve met Hanta Sero my uh… friend hehe, and Eiji will be here later… Hopefully.” She mutters. “And of course you know Denki.” She smiles and leads her into the apartment and to the couch. “If you’re hungry we can head over to the dinner table, but if we want we can wait and play games or something?”

“Oh, thank you. It all depends on what you want to do, really.-” A faint thud follows Kyouka’s reply, all their heads turning to the couch’s wall. “Uh, what was that??” 

Hanta shrugs. “Dunno, probably the new neighbor moving in.”

“Oh. Alright then.” She smiles and sits by the wall they first heard the thud, Denki joining her and sitting by her side. “Anyways-” 

There’s another faint thudding noise, followed by what seemed to be a muffled, lewd moan. 

Kyouka is left with a pair of slightly widened eyes, clearing her throat. As the other three seemingly hadn’t heard what she had, she finishes her sentence. “-Uh, what are we gonna do? Games sounds super fun.”

Mina smiles and drags Hanta to sit down next to her. “Mhm! I was thinkin’ a little couples’ game, uh y’know, even though Hanta and I aren’t one. We’re super close though so it still works, right?”

“Y-Yeah! Totally.” The tall boy smiles at her nervously. “Alright, what game first?”

_____

Katsuki shoves their clothing off, tossing it on the floor and sealing their lips again passionately. His tongue slips into the redhead’s mouth, gliding along the roof. Eijirou whines hungrily as the boy over him sucks on his tongue greedily, but doesn’t mind it whatsoever. 

The lustful blonde parts from his lips panting, spreading apart Eijirou’s legs apart and getting a good look at him. He smirks maliciously, tongue hanging on his bottom lip. He thumbs at the tip of Eijioru’s slick cock, biting his lip when he gets an erotic cry for more. He trails his fingers down to fondle his balls.

Oh, GOD. Eijirou loved it. 

His heart was beating so quickly, he didn’t even quite know how it all happened, how they really got to this point, but he didn’t care. Katsuki was kissing him, stroking him, making him feel amazing. A rush of lust and excitement flooded every part of him and he had no goddamn intentions of stopping it.

He chokes up as he feels a fleeting pressure tease his asshole, rolls his eyes back when he feels a finger push up into it. He tightens around it, fluttering his eyes shut. 

Katsuki curls it inside of him, moaning softly as he explores his inner walls. He prods in another finger and watches Eijirou squirm with his leaking dick on display.

“Oh- Bakugou m-more! ...F-fuck...” Eijioru pleads for him. Grinding down on his fingers. Without warning, Katsuki pulls his fingers out with a lewd pop, hurrying to grab his sock. He takes out a condom he’d stored in it and hurriedly puts it on.

“N-no more foreplay, it’s fuckin’ useless. You ready enough??” He pants, dick twitching as Eijirou groans raspily, spreading his legs wider.

“Hell yeah… F-fuck me until I can’t walk~ ” Eijirou smirks up at him, practically drooling.

“What a little slut, Kirishima Eijirou, Heh. I’ll do you that favor.” 

Katsuki teases his hole with his tip and prods in, grunting and rolling his eyes back at the astounding pressure of Eijirou tensing and relaxing around him. He thrusts in roughly, knocking them both against the arm of the couch and the wall neighboring it.

Eijirou flat out screams his name, panting and reveling in the burning sensation of pure pleasure. His face begs for it, his hole purposely adding more pressure around Katsuki’s dick.

Katsuki is _ALL_ about it too. He snickers smugly, soon choking on a groan on how wonderful the thrusts feel, how tight it is.

“Oh, oh, Eijirou.. Y-You’re gonna make me- ah...” He groans softly. 

Katsuki grinds in again, rolling his lustful eyes back. Whines and cries for more surround beneath him. Breathless, rough thrusts make both of them let out loud, careless erotic noises. They only get quicker and quicker, more desperate, deeper.

Better. Hungrier. Ruthless.

That is until there’s an odd clicking noise and the turn of a doorknob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I apologize for a late upload! This weekend was packed with this to do, and instead I decided to post today to maybe give you something to read Thanksgiving week :). Thanks again for reading so far, check out my co-writer and friend Still_Salty_OxO's page for some more lovely KiriBaku and KamiJirou content! That's all. Bye bye~


	7. Where The Fuck is Eijirou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina panics as to where Eijirou might be and Kyouka walks in on something she never wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Salty here. So yeah it's been a few months longer than we anticipated. Sorry for the hiatus life decided to just become insane all at once. Anyways yes, we are back! I'm just gonna say this flat out, we might not update consistently on Saturdays we might post early or late, really it depends. Just expect a new chapter every week unless we go on another break. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, sorry if it's shorter than normal. Feedback is always welcome and have a nice day.

Slender fingers toyed with short, pink tendrils of hair. Mina had a habit of playing with her hair when she was stressed, which is why it was cut so short in the first place. She used to bite it. but after finding her hair caught between her teeth on picture day, she decided it was time for a style change. But enough about her hair, the point is, Eijirou isn’t here yet. She suddenly felt panicked, every possible scenario racing through her head at mile a minute. A firm hand on her shoulder pulls her back into reality.

“Mina, he’s okay. Maybe he forgot.” Hanta whispers reassuringly into her ear. To no avail she was still frazzled.

“No, Hanta. You don’t get it, this is a big night for us. Denki is dating again for the first time in years, and if things go well tonight we all might have to have a serious talk.”

The tall man looks at her, puzzled. “What about?”

“Whether or not the three of us are going to be living in this apartment much longer.” She says, her tone, serious. At that, the man purses his lips and glances towards Kyouka. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” The smile Mina gives him makes his heart skip a beat, He walks over to Kyouka and Denki, his pink haired friend following close behind. “So, here’s the thing. Eijirou still isn’t here, and at this point I think it’s time I go get him. I’m pretty sure he’s just next door-”

“I can go get him.” all eyes turn to Kyouka in slight surprise. “Yeah, I can get him if that’s cool with you all.”

Denki smiles at her attempt to fit in. He wonders if she had friends like this in the CIA. Something to ask her on a later date. He watches his ‘girlfriend’ walk out the door and feels his stomach flutter, along with the knowing glances his friends gave him.

When Kyouka steps outside she takes a deep breath, dropping her cover for a moment, finally taking a minute to breathe. While making her way over to the neighbor’s residence, she hears a noise. A muffled, languid sound of pleasure, just like the ones from before. Her cheeks darken and she presses her ear against the door. Another noise, an erotic exhange of words that make her stomach churn. With a thick swallow, Kyouka knocks on the door afraid of what she might see.

Violet eyes glance down to the doorknob. The noises had ceased but Kyouka still had the sinking feeling of suspicion when no one had showed up to open the door. She crouches down, her studded heels hindering her balance slightly. Deep purple locks pulled up neatly suddenly fall loose when she pulls a bobby pin from her hair. Placing the thin metal between her teeth, she begins to work on unraveling a paper clip. The agent fastens the objects together and forces them into the keyhole, picking the lock carefully. ‘Click’, with a slight twist of the doorknob, the door creaked open. She returns to her feet and dusts herself off, a feign look of naivety etched across her features.

The room is still. An unsettling silence enveloped the vicinity. Kyouka takes cautious steps into the neighbor’s home, careful not to step on any of the several scattered boxes surrounding the entrance. Panicked whispers resonate from the living room. With a deep breath, Kyouka speaks up.

“Hello? Eijirou? Are you here, Mina is getting worried about you.” The once silent whispering gets louder, and the sound of footsteps echo along the hardwood floor. 

“Shit, I forgot about dinner tonight.” One voice, which she assumed was Eijirou, whispered frantically. She walks in, finding Eijirou and Katsuki butt-ass naked. Her eyes widen and she covers her eyes, mortification consuming her.

“Kyouka?! What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck outta my house!” The ash blonde bites, causing the shorter girl to flinch. She holds up her cover, continuing the little charade.

“Oh well Mina invited me over for dinner and we’ve been waiting for Eijirou all night. She’s pretty pissed.”

“Wait really? Fuck.”

“You should hurry over before she gets too mad.”

“Yeah, alright...wait how did you get in here? Wasn’t the door locked?” Kyouka freezes at Eijirou’s words. Katsuki’s deep vermillion eyes meet hers in a malicious glare, a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. She scoffs and plays it off.

“Well it wasn’t locked well enough because I opened the door just fine.” Jutting her hip out slightly, the violet haired girl looks toward Eijirou, scanning his frame. “You should get dressed and head back home. Sorry I interrupted your little one night stand, but you had predetermined plans for this evening. I’m sure Katsuki is welcome if he wants to be there.”

“Pfft. Like I want to be around the idiot parade. Pass.” Eijirou pouts a little and hurries to get changed.

Once fully clothed, the two head back over to the apartment in a tense silence. The door swings open to reveal Mina’s vexed expression. The redhead jumps, knowing just what that face means. Kyouka rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, stepping inside and returning to the other two. The pinkette fumes, pulling her friend inside by the collar.

“Eijirou Kirishima, where the hell have you been?!” The boy stammers and she cuts him off. “I told you about this and you said you would be here, but look where we are now. We’ve been waiting here for hours. I’VE been waiting here for hours!”

He swallows and rubs the back of his neck, guilt pooling in his stomach. “W-well, I was with Bakugou and I guess we lost track of time.” The look on Mina’s face goes unchanged. She crosses her arm and taps her foot, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“If you wanted him here so bad you could have brought him over INSTEAD of ditching your plans! This was a fairly important night and you just bailed.”

“It’s just dinner with Denki’s girlfriend.” The slight annoyance in Eijirou’s tone makes Mina gawk. She huffs and walks to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her causing the redhead to flinch. 

Denki and Kyouka share a glance, remorse in their eyes at the chaos they’ve caused with their little cover. Still, they both know it’s what has to be done for the greater good. The golden blonde gives her an awkward smile, lips pursed in a thin line. Hesitantly she smiles back slightly in understanding, his cheeks dust over with a soft pink and she rolls her eyes. 

Carefully scanning the situation, Kyouka takes it as her signal to leave. She collects her things and stands by the door. “Uh, it’s getting really late. I should go and let you all have the rest of the night to yourselves.” Mina hears and whips her head out the bathroom door, looking at the other girl.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” 

“Sorry, but I feel that I’ve overstayed my welcome. Maybe we can rain check and go out another time. Maybe go out drinking?” Kyouka bargains, watching the bubble gum pink girl think over her offer. 

“...Okay. Another time then. Thanks for coming over tonight anyways though, it was really lovely to meet you.” The purple haired girl gives her a forced smile and nods in agreement.

“And it was lovely to meet you and Hanta too. Have a nice night. 

“You too.” Hanta chimes in.

“Goodnight, Denki.” She blows him a kiss and walks out the door, leaving him a flustered mess, mentally gagging to herself. 

All eyes turn back to Eijirou, each with a different emotion. Piercing gazes of worry, curiosity, and anger. He steps back, bracing himself for a barrage of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again hope you all enjoyed! Looking forward to updating more again. Check out the lovely Hi_H3llo_owo and their works, they've got some amazing stuff far more enjoyable than mine lol . and finally....Pomegranate... yup...some of you will get it


	8. You Can Never Trust A Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With days passing and tensions still high, Hanta decides it might be time to blow off some steam. Denki has an unexpected encounter and learns some jarring news about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. So so sorry this took almost a month to upload the full chapter. A lot of crazy things have happened involving family members and unexpected hospital visits, we just haven't been in the right headspace to write recently. I hope this chapter makes up for lack of uploads. Sorry again, hopefully we will be able to upload more frequently now. I really do hope you all enjoy this one, it was fun to write. Anyways take care and have a nice day.

It had been a week since the fight. Denki had practically locked himself away in his room with tensions still high between his other two roommates. Hanta had already attempted to calm down his pink-haired friend, but she was still furious. Eijirou had been defending himself and Katsuki, only angering Mina more. 

During their silly little civil war, Denki had been giving Katsuki and Kyouka information. Information on things his little friend the Intersect gave him. The bespeckled boy developed a raging headache by the end of the week. Too many vague pictures crowding his head all at once. Kyouka got sick of his complaining by Wednesday. Although, deep down she liked the company, his lighthearted nature brightened up her tiresome life. Well, at least her tiresome job. 

Over the years, field work became more and more taxing. The better she got, the more she was needed. And the more she was needed, the less freedom she had. At this point she was sick of it. She needed a break.

She wasn’t the only one who needed a break. Hanta, the group’s designated giraffe, could definitely tell everyone did. So, by instinct, he tried forming a truce with them all. 

“Okay, who’s in for going to the club tonight!” He chimes, having gathered everyone in the living room, even Katsuki. They all stared at him uninterestedly.

“A club? With Mina?” Eijirou crosses his arms, “She’s out to get me, bro!”

“I am RiGhT hErE!!” Mina starts stomping towards the redhead but struggles when she’s held back by Denki, “LEt gO oF mE, LiL sHiT!!”

“Okay okay! Jeez, everyone calm the fuck down!” Kyouka silences them all, raising her voice and giving them an intimidating stare. Mina sits down on the couch as if on command. Kyouka sighs in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Just listen to him. Every one of you needs to chill and stop fighting over this stupid incident.”

“You were hardly involved, don't tell us what to do.” Katsuki scoffs, scrolling on his phone mindlessly, getting lost in the blue light and filtering out all of the ‘insignificant conversation’.

Kyouka huffs and steals his phone from between his fingers, tossing it on the couch across from them. “Holy fuck- Katsuki, I walked in on you.”

“Yeah? And??” He walks to the other couch to pick up his phone again, curling up on it with childish frustration. The others roll their eyes and sigh.

Hanta stands up, towering over everyone else, his normally relaxed face turned bitter and frustrated. “Okay! You know what I’ve had enough of all this fighting!!” The room stills at his harsh tone of voice. An awkward silence building between the divided parties. The raven haired man sighs, running his hand through his hair in irritation. He speaks again. “I have been standing in the crossfire of all of this arguing for far too long. Hearing both sides of the story only to conclude that all of this is stupid as shit.”

“But Mina keeps telling me that I made a bad decision and I’m just defending my point.” Eijirou chimes in, obviously still biased over his opinion on the situation.

Sero laughs hysterically. “Well, news flash, you're both wrong.” The group looks at him, uneased by his bizarre behaviour. “Eijirou, you bailed us for a guy that used you for sex so fuck you for that. And Mina you held the world's most petty grudge ever! So fuck you for that.”

Even though his words were unfiltered and brash, the two seemed to both pause, pondering their own actions. Mina looked at her hands in guilt, her pink curls falling in her face. Whereas Eijirou seemed to let the reality of his situation sink in. Did he really use me? Was I really just there so he could sleep with me? Thoughts like these raced through Eijirou’s mind. He sneaks a glance at the ash blonde who finds his phone far more interesting than the ongoing conversation.

“...So… A club? A group outing?” Mina says softly, staring at her lap guiltily with pursed lips. “Hanta’s right. I’m being irrational.” She plays with a tuft of her bright frizzy hair, twirling it around her fingers. Eijirou glances at her with a twinkle of compassion in his eyes, sighing.

“...I was wrong too. Uh, we all kinda were in a way. Sorry.” He pats Mina’s back and avoids all eye contact with the blonde across from him. The group nods in agreement, exchanging little ‘I’m sorries’ and ‘I forgive yous’. All except for Mister Better-Things-To-Do, of course. Instead he gets up, making his way to the door.

“M’ coming too. Text me a time or whatever, Red.” He scoffs at the harsh expressions he receives and shuts the door behind him, leaving the group again in silence. 

_____

Music blared, filling the lively group’s ears instantly when they walked through the club’s doors. Pink curly locks weaved through clusters of people, smoke, and neon lights to find a table for the group, waving them all over. The entrance and the dance floor was crowded, but almost everywhere else was spacious and a fun place to hang out. That is if you didn’t pay attention to strangers making out in every visible corner, or drunks dancing on each other. Mina loved it here.

Although, most of the others didn’t. They all stayed at the table, drinking the booze they were handed and either watching the scene or chatting with each other. Kyouka, Katsuki, and Denki however, were still on high alert, glancing around their surroundings every now and then. 

Denki had flashed -his little Intersect episodes- far more this past week alone than since it was downloaded into his brain. People must be finding out that the Intersect is here and the thought of that alone made him fear for his life. He’d see people peering the corners on his way home from work or patrons giving him glares that made his skin crawl. He was terrified and just wanted this dumb computer out of his head. But tonight was for putting those fears aside. To let loose, relax for once. I mean who would hurt someone like that in public?

The night was going great. Mina at some point got them all standing up and away from their seats to dance with a crowd of people bumping into them. The smell of alcohol and perfume mixed to create a pungent aroma, Laughter and incoherent talking layered the blasting music. It was hard to really notice other happenings; everyone was focused on having a good time. Enjoying themselves wasn’t really a big problem and it was refreshing to the gang.

Well, except one. Eijirou on the other hand couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. Questioning everything after what Hanta had said since the little resolve was made. Was he really just used for sex and nothing else? No, there was definitely a spark, right? The redhead argued with himself. Torn as to whether or not Katsuki had meant anything when they had done it. He tried to keep himself together, emphasis on tried. He obviously looked distressed and lucky for him Denki seemed to notice his state of peril.

“Hey man, you alright? You look a little tense.” The golden blonde puts a firm hand on his shoulder and Eijirou turns his attention to him. 

“Denki, do you think....maybe.. I-I don’t know.” Eijirou rambles, struggling to form a coherent sentence. Denki looks at him quizzically, his eyebrow arching causing Eijirou to let out a drawn out sigh. He takes a deep breath, and starts again. “ Do you think Katsuki used me..f-for sex?”

“Yeah.” 

Taken back by his blunt answer, Eijirou pauses. Pondering as to why everyone thinks this way. “He’s a nice guy, he wouldn’t do that.”

“Eijirou, are you blind? He totally brushed you off! He didn’t even try to help defend you when we were arguing. And has he even brought it up since then? If he cared about you, you’d think he’d make an attempt to ask you out, right??”

The redhead falls silent. He lets the realization sink in, weighing heavy on him. Hanging his head in shame, scolding himself for being so gullible. _What was I thinking? Of course he doesn’t like me. I’m an idiot….But he led me on. I can’t believe he did that, what an asshole!_ A rush of anger floods him suddenly. He felt betrayed and used. Clenching his fists tight, he started looking toward the direction of the ash blonde. In the corner, the man held a drink and already looked a little tipsy. He ended a phone call and pockets his phone. Eijirou storms over grabbing him by the collar.

“What the hell-”

“You used me Katsuki!! I-I’m not a sex thing I’m a person and you hurt me!”

“What??”

“You only wanted to be friends with me so you could get in my pants! You were never interested in me!”

Katsuki blinks. Ruby red eyes burned into his vermilion, silent tension builds between them as the crowd around them stills. Eijirou looked at him, genuinely hurt. The taller man swallows, guilt pooling in his stomach. “Eijirou, I-I never meant to.”

“But you did! Th-that really hu-hurt me.” Tears stung his waterline, threatening to pour. His grip loosens and he drops his hand to clutch his chest. “I-I really thought… y-you liked me… but I was wrong.”

Unsure as to what he should do, Katsuki steps closer, a sad frown on his lips. 

“Why… Why would anyone want to be used for someone else’s pleasure, with no other purpose!? How could you never mean to hurt me if that’s what you were going to do in the long run anyways!” Eijirou wipes the rebeling tears from his eyes with the heel of his palm.

Katsuki stays paused, and looks down at his shoes. Remorse and the alcohol he’d drank clouded his mind. He focuses on taking a deep breath and glances back up at the man in front of him. “Look, Eijirou… I, uh. I suck at this stuff.”

Eijirou sniffs, wiping his nose. “No shit, sherlock.”

“I just- I thought it would be easier! How come you’re upset? Sex without feelings should be painless!”

“Well what if one of us actually felt something, Katsuki?!” Eijirou’s hands shake and he inhales slowly. His burdened eyes hesitantly avert to the bar and he speaks softer, finally noticing the judging stares from the crowd he and Katsuki had been receiving. “What if… What if one side of it all was real.”

Katsuki freezes, utterly stunned with his words. It stung, A pang rung in his chest and echoed through the rest of him. His shoulders felt heavy with guilt and confusion, the redhead’s hurt expression twisting his stomach and thoughts. More of the blonde’s silence soon became enough for Eijirou, he closed his glassy eyes and turned to walk away.

A hand gripped Eijirou’s wrist. A trembling, desperate hand pulled him back closer. Eijirou looks over his shoulder with unhopeful eyes.

“...Give me a week.”

“A what??”

“Just give me one week to fix this… To um. To treat you right.” Katsuki lets go of his wrist reluctantly and purses his lips into a thin line.

Eijirou narrows his eyes, a slight glimpse of compassion in his stern mask of emotions. He listens attentively and turns to face him completely. His head rushes with questions and conclusions to the situation, with hope and anger. His heart throbs in his chest but his mind is yelling at him to run and never come back. He had no idea what to do or what to think, he had too much to process all at once-

“Fuck, Eijirou, I want this to work.” The blonde spits out abruptly, interrupting Eijirou’s rush of emotions and thoughts. The latter stands still, blocking out all of the other loud noises and the chatter from the crowd. “I want… I want you to be happy. I’ll make you happy.”

“Katsuki, there's no reason to do it if it’ll break off. If you’re doing this for my own happiness and ignoring your wants then I don’t want to do this.”

The ash blonde agent leads Eijirou to a less crowded spot in the club, huffing. “It makes me happy seeing your stupid smile. And… I dunno. I guess hanging out around you too. You’re just different. The whole hooking up part was fine. But um,” His voice trails off in embarrassment and he picks back up, arms crossed. “I like being with you. I’m happy when you’re happy. I want to fix this so let me.”

Eijirou pauses and softens his once ridgid expression. He nods and gives him a little, crooked smile.

_____

Out of the corner of his eye, Denki catches a glimpse of some strange silhouette. Lights strobing around him making it difficult to focus. A woman. That’s all he can make out. He seems drawn to her, eyes never leaving her frame until she comes into clear view. 

Wide golden eyes pierce his own, untamed blonde hair brushing across her bare shoulders. She gives him a promising smirk, causing him to shiver. She steps closer, hips swaying slightly to the beat of the music. Denki swallows as she approaches him with the intent of doing… something. She looked dangerous and Denki couldn’t completely tell if it was in the sexy way or the literal way. 

Before she could even get there, Kyouka places a hand on his chest possessively, her violet eyes glaring at the mysterious woman, telling her to back off. Yet she still persists, walking up to the faux couple with determination. She coils her hand up Denki’s arm letting out a chilling, purr-like hum.

“Hey there~ wanna dance?” 

Kyouka gawks at her forward advance. Brows knitting together, her expression exuding jealousy. She steps forward standing by the golden blonde protectively. “He’s taken.”

“Oh, I know~”

Kyouka growls and grabs Denki’s face, pulling him down and kissing him ferociously. She slots her tongue between his lips abruptly, causing him to whine. The other woman drops his arm and watches, waiting for her turn. As for Kyouka continues to move, struggling to keep up her cover as she slowly gets lost in the kiss. He barely moves, but it’s just enough to be convincing.  
Turning curtly on her heels, the strange woman begins to leave them alone. She pauses and inches towards Kyouka’s ear.

“Have fun with your boy toy, agent~.” The mysterious woman lets out a quiet, chilling laugh. Her words, causing the two to break apart, eyes wide. 

Denki turns to look at her and his ears ring, vision going white. Images piecing together, forming an unclear picture to him. He didn’t understand much, but what he did know is he saw someone dangerous and she knew who they were. He blinks back into reality, breath escaping his lungs as he feels the panic build within him. He was found and his family was here… his friends were here. They were in danger and he had to leave immediately. 

“H-Himiko Toga, rogue agent…. s-sent to find and retrieve the Intersect...” His words cause Kyouka to freeze, processing this new information. Her eyes widen slightly and she grabs her purse, loading the gun inside. She takes Denki’s hand, scouring the room for Katsuki. Spotting him with Eijirou, she rushes toward him. Grabbing his shoulder to grab his attention. 

“Katsuki! We’ve gotta go.”

He pauses, scanning the room and seeing the lingering eyes of the woman before. He glares and nods. “Yeah, let’s go.”

“What?” Eijirou chimes in. “Why are you leaving?”

“Denki is wasted and needs a ride home. I don’t have my car with me, and I don’t want to interrupt the rest of you.”

“Oh… well then drive safe.” The small group exchanges their rushed goodbyes and the three escape for the exit.

Denki spots the girl from before -Himiko- she follows behind them closely. Opening the door with boom, the trio ran out into the cool night air. Pushing up his glasses, Denki continues to run. After leaving the overwhelmingly loud scene, his ears rang deafeningly, and every sound was muffled like cotton balls were placed in his ears. It took him a moment to hear Kyouka’s call for him to get into the car. He complies without an ounce of hesitation. They drive off, taking long winding roads in case she attempts to follow. 

Once they felt they were clear, they drove Denki back home.

____

Stepping into the courtyard, Denki feels an overwhelming sense of dread. Shivers ran down his spine when he thought about Himiko. That wicked smile, her eyes that pierced like blades, her presence alone made him fear if they were followed. But she wasn’t the only thing on his mind. 

His lips felt numb, the taste strawberry tickling his taste buds, the feeling of lipstick clinging to his teeth. Fuck, he wanted to do that again. Denki could have kissed her like for hours on end. He regrets not moving much. Maybe things could have ended differently if he did.

His attention is drawn to the violet haired woman. Her eyes were down cast, pretty lips pursed into a thin line. The blonde steps closer, worry plastered across his face. Whatever was going through her head must be bad, Denki had never seen the girl in such a state. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Kyouka finally looked him in the eye, face still distraught.

“Denki, they know the Intersect is here… I-I failed at keeping you a secret.”

“You never failed me, Kyouka. You kept me safe from that rogue agent lady that’s all that matters, right?” Although his optimistic approach made her lighten up a bit, he feared the same as she did. Katsuki walks over, hands shoved deep in his pockets and eyes dangerously serious.

“Do you even know what a rogue agent is?” His stare turned cold, angry for a reason Denki didn’t know. “It should be pretty fucking obvious, they’re agents who’ve gone rogue. Some do it for good causes...others not so much.” The ash blonde tensed suddenly, fists clenched tightly ready to strike anything that dare come too close. 

Stepping in, Kyouka takes one of his hands roughly and pinches it tightly. The fire in his eyes dies down and he relaxes slightly._ How did she do that?_ Katsuki gives her a silent thank you and she speaks in his place. “He knew a rogue agent… he… Katsuki was betrayed…”

“Oh...I’m so sorry...how do you know this?”

Kyouka pauses, pondering his question. Her brows knit together thoughtfully and she hums, unsure. She decided to answer simply. “We’ve um...met before the Intersect mission.” 

“Ah, well...what happened to the rogue agent then?”

“I killed him.” The air seemed to still at Katsuki’s words. Denki stepped back, sitting down by the wall to his home. After so long he had just seemed to have forgotten that they were spies..that they were killers. He had flashed on Kyouka once, he knew what she could do, but it seemed to be so difficult to grasp. As for Katsuki, he knew almost nothing. Denki was completely in the dark about. Now he knows he had killed someone…

“W-why?” Denki pushed up his glasses to hide the fear that pricked his eyes.

“Orders, I had to do it for a mission. The fucking bastard deserved it.” Denki seemed to relax slightly, knowing he didn’t just do it because he wanted to. 

“So...how did you know him?’

“He was my ex… l-left me for a girl and fuckin’ tore me to shreds. I was… pissed. Then I found out he was rogue… fucker stole the Intersect… and I was given the order to eliminate him.”

“...jeez… he sounded like a jerk… but I’m sorry that happened to you. What was his name? I-if you don’t mind me asking.”

“...Hitoshi.” 

Denki froze.

His mind raced, spiraling downward with a whirlwind of thoughts. _No way this couldn’t have been the same guy. His college roommate wasn’t a spy! The most he did was get him kicked out. There’s no way on earth that HE could be an agent.,,But that could explain the email… the one where he got the Intersect in the first place… it can’t be. It couldn’t be._ His mind came to a screeching halt at Katsuki’s next words.

“I think you knew him. Got you kicked out of college…”

Denki lets out a breathy exhale, head throbbing. Tears threatened to pour and he had no idea why. The bastard ruined his life, screwed him over in so many ways. Yet he was still his best friend for the longest time. Late nights staying up talking about Denki’s at-the-time girlfriend, nerf gun fights in the library...Even though he hated him, inside he regret not attempting to reconnect. He’s the reason she’s here...and now he’s dead.

“...Oh.” was all he could say.

Shaky legs force themselves to stand, Denki looks to the two, still processing the news he was just given. Katsuki gives him a quiet apology but he makes no effort to respond. His old best friend was killed, not only that he was a spy. A rogue one at that. He didn’t even know how to  
react properly. Swallowing thickly, Denki turns around, facing the door. 

“This is a lot to take in. I-I need some time to um...to figure things out...you two, have a good night.” Opening the door, Denki walks into his home without another word said. Disregarding the other two to take the time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So yeah Shinsou is in this now. Now let me explain, no we do not ship Shinsou and Bakugou (You can if you want to tho, no shame here, I'm just stating my opinion). Shinsou was just the best filler character in our opinion since he has a small friendship with Kaminari in the manga, and also all of our other options for the "Bryce" of this story do actually make appearances later on. Let us know how you feel about this, feed back is always and forever will be welcome. Check out Hi_Hello_owo they have some amazing stuff aside from co-writing this with me. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Stay safe and have a nice day.


	9. Bad News And Good Fortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouka and Katsuki talk, and she receives some life altering news. Denki and Kyouka find themselves alone to talk about things. And Hanta and Denki have a heart to heart while remembering the good old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Salty here! Just going to give an upfront apology here for the multiple breaks that me and Hi_H3llo have taken. These past few months have been taking a huge toll on us mentally. Luckily, where we live things are starting to get back to normal so we've had the energy and inspiration to write another chapter. Also sorry if this chapter is a little rough, I've been in a writers block for a while and I wrote the majority of this chapter. I hope you all find this a worthy addition to the story though!
> 
> A few notes. Hi_H3llo and I have decided to take some time to prewrite some chapters. which means the next update will probably be late again. Sorry. But that will hopefully put us back on our previous upload schedule! (We have preplanned all the way up to chapter 15 so we already know what direction we want the story to take.) We have also decided to take some creative liberties by making the plot not follow the actual show perfectly to better represent how we think these characters would fit into the story. I hope you all don't mind that, I'd like to know your opinions on the matter.
> 
> We hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry again if you don't. Either way I hope you can get a laugh out of it idk haha. Anyways, feedback is always welcome. Your all's comments really do make our day so thank you to everyone, it means the world to us. Take care, and have a nice day.

The crisp night air rushed by in a swift breeze, creating the only noise left outside of the apartment. Kyouka and Katsuki stand out there, silently, a deep sense of guilt hitting them both. Yes, this was a mission, yes Denki isn’t used for much more other than information, but he’s still a human. And sometimes that’s hard to remember when he is only seen as a computer.

Kyouka takes a step back, chewing at her bottom lip anxiously. She knew he wouldn’t take news like this lightly, losing someone like that must be conflicting . Taking a breath to calm her thoughts, Kyouka lets out a weighty sigh. Gripping at her hair in frustration, pacing back and forth as her mind only continued to race. _ What can I even do?? We need him for missions but he’ll be useless like this. Ugh that sounds so heartless, he’s still a human Kyouka! A human who understands you more than most do._ She thought to herself frantically. A firm hand on her shoulder pauses the internal battle running through her head. 

“Stop, I can hear your thinking from here.” Katsuki said, voice low and harsh in tone. She hummed in response, pulling herself together and hiding behind her cool facade. “Look I get it, I feel bad too alright. But what’s done is done and nothing is going to change that. He’ll be fine Jirou.”

“I know, but-...” She pauses to gather her thoughts, she looks down. “I care about him. He wanted no part in this. He never wanted to be the Intersect, and I understand not wanting to do a job you feel trapped in.”

“When did you suddenly start feeling for the Intersect?”

“He’s not just- He’s human Bakugou. He has feelings like the rest of us. Just like you! Just because he has a computer in his head doesn’t mean this stuff won’t do anything to him.” Her fists tighten, balling up in frustration. She looks back up to him, her eyes meeting his with a glare. As if silently telling Bakugou to back off. She picks up her things and quietly walks back to her car.

Kyouka had an odd relationship with her job, and everyone included in it for that matter. She made sure never to get close to anyone. And sadly a few times, she failed. Even Katsuki Bakugou being one of those people she had grown attached to. It hurt like hell having to leave it all behind for good, but it was part of the job. She knew getting into this mission was going to be dangerous but she never knew how much she was putting at stake. Her head told her to stay distant. To never get attached and just keep doing her job like she’s supposed to do.

But her heart kept telling her otherwise.

_____

The soft ringing of the phone pulls Kyouka out of her sleep. She walks across the room sluggishly, picking up her phone frustratedly as she wonders who would disturb her while she tries to catch up on hours of much needed sleep. The moment she recognizes the number as her supervisor she immediately wakes up. She answers the phone quickly, holding it to her ear as the man on the other end feeds her new information. 

A new mission.

Retrieving lost data that was stolen around the time when Denki had become the Intersect. Nothing entirely new to her. She was always best in those situations. It was the fact that Denki had to tag along is what worried her. He couldn’t just stay in the car he had to be there in the flesh, he’s the only one that could easily spot him and who else is with the thief...but that doesn’t mean he will handle the danger well. Kyouka bites at her nails, worried about what else her boss might say. She takes note of it in her head, trying to listen best she can while devising a plan.

He rattles off more details for the mission, the reason for his urgency, more information than Kyouka would prefer at three in the morning. At his next words she freezes, suddenly silenced by his next statement.

_ “Also, your time with the Intersect project may have to be cut short.”_

What...

_ “You’re a good agent, Jirou and we need you elsewhere. We are considering a relocation for you in the near future. We will send a replacement for you if we make this final decision.”_

Kyouka purses her lips in a thin line. _ Relocation._ She simply replied with a confirmation and hung up. _ She had to leave._ Walking back into bed, she laid there restless. _It feels so soon._ Her eyes burning as she watched the hours tick by._But, it was only temporary._When the faint light from the sunrise peeked through her window, filling the room with its soft glow._How will Denki take this._ She suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore.

____

The doors of the Buy More open, the light of the morning shining in large rays with the open doors. Kyouka walks in, adorned in her work uniform and heavy bags under her eyes. Denki perks up at the sight of her. She looked like a fucking mess, but He thought she couldn’t look prettier. Pushing up the glasses on the bridge of his nose, he sauntered over to her with confidence in his step. Which ended up disappearing the moment he got close to her. 

She didn’t have time for too much make up, her hair was messy but not in a bad way. Denki knew she was pretty, and she was obviously out of his league for many reasons. Everyone he knows makes sure he knows that. Who was he kidding, he himself finds it hard to believe that a guy like him could score a girl like her. But right here, with her hair sticking out in random directions, and her sleepy eyes. He never thought she could look so normal, and Denki found himself utterly captivated by it. 

So captivated, he realized he had been staring at her for a long time without saying anything.

“Denki? You okay?” 

“U-uh yeah I’m great! Hehe. sorry got a little distracted for a second.” He said, tripping over his words. He purses his lips awkwardly, regretting every decision he had ever made in his life. He just wanted to hide away, why did this one girl have to make his brain short circuit? 

“Well then alright.” Standing on her tiptoes, the shorter woman tugs at his tie and pulls him into a brief kiss. Kyouka pulls away, holding back a laugh at the awkward state she left the blonde in. Her slight smile soon fades and she lowers her voice. “Hey Denki, um can we talk. I have something important to discuss with you.”

The bespeckled man blinks, tilting his head a little in confusion. He whispers, worry etched in every word.

“I-is it something bad? Are we in danger?”

“No- I uh..it’s just important okay?”

“Well um, yeah we can talk. Do you want to go to the storage room? That, um, is private enough right?” 

“Yeah, there is fine.”

Taking his hand in a firm grip, Kyouka leads him to the back of the store. Hanta and Eijirou giggling off in one of the aisles, thinking that they were probably running off to do something naughty. Denki simply waves until they’re out of his sight. They both drop their cover, but Kyouka’s hand still clings to his. She only breaks her hold when they reach the storage room. Once she was sure the door was locked behind them, Kyouka took this as her chance to speak.

“Denki, I’m only going to say this once and only once so you better listen.” The blonde goes quiet and she pauses before she begins again. “Last night, I got a call- and before I say anything else just know none of this is definite yet.”

“Kyouka what’s up? You’re really starting to scare me.” 

The air in the room was filled with an awkward silence. They weren’t really used to having real conversations with each other, yet they had been “together” for quite a bit now. But, again, that was their cover and nothing more. Their feelings weren’t supposed to be real. Therefore, a conversation where both parties are being genuine was a rarity for them.

“I got called about a new mission, they want you to come along. I don’t want you getting hurt but they said you’d be useful so I trust them. and-...” Taking in a harsh breath, Kyouka composes herself, gathering the right words she wants to say. Purple hair shielding her eyes and somber expression. With a sigh, she speaks again.

“The CIA wants me on other missions. Since the Intersect project seems to be somewhat under control, they want to relocate me. Probably give me a new identity or something. Nothing is official, but I-I thought I’d let you know. Because they’d send a replacement for me, and I thought you’d need some time to take in the news.”

Frozen and unsure how to react, Denki inhales sharply. His golden eyes darted anywhere she wasn’t. He suddenly understood why she looked so tired. Several emotions stirred in his chest, the thought of her going away soon made him upset, it just left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Denki would be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss her. Kyouka was cool, funny at times, an utter badass, yet a caring person all in one. He was a little embarrassed to admit his little crush on his fake girlfriend. But who could blame him when all the things he felt with her felt so real. It sparked a little bit of hope in him that maybe he had a chance. 

Now that dream was crushed.

Pushing up his glasses, his disappointed expression changed to a forced smile. He wanted to say something heartfelt but his mouth was dry. He let himself put his feelings on the back burner, and finally met her gaze.

“Well um, yeah that uh makes sense, heh. If you end up going then I wish you luck.” his smile turns bitter sweet, but the look in his golden eyes was genuine. “Just know if you do go, that I am going to miss you.” 

He couldn’t miss the little smile that graced her features after. Her violet eyes shined brightly under the fluorescent light. Shyly, she averts her gaze. “I’d miss you too Denki.”

The two stood there for a little longer in a comfortable silence, letting the brief moment they had speak for itself.

_____

The window creaks open, the slight chill of the night air seeping into Denki’s bedroom. Quiet footsteps padded across the wooden floor until they reached his bed. There was a sudden dip at the foot of the bed, and the bedside lamp fills the room with a hazy light.

“Hey dude, are you okay?” Hanta said, running a hand through his raven hair. “You seemed upset earlier.”

Denki sighs, putting on his glasses and sitting upright. His friend sat at the edge of his bed and held a bag of what seemed to be Chinese food. The little laugh he let out was weak and breathy. His smile, small. 

“Yeah, I’m doing alright.” Hanta Sero knew him well. Well enough to know when his best friend since forever was lying at any given moment. This was one of those moments. The tall man crawled to sit next to him, back rested against the headboard. 

“What happened? I know you’re lying to me Denki. You always do this when you’re sad.”

“Do what?”

“Try to go to bed at 7:00 so you don’t have to worry about Mina and Eijirou prying.” Denki pursed his lips and let out a little laugh.

“I guess I do really do that huh?”

“Yeah, I mean I expected you to be out all night with Kyouka, again.”

“Sorry.” At this, Hanta laughs. Ever since he had met her, Denki had been spending most of his free time. Almost to the point where he never sees his friends anymore. Mina really gets mad at him for that. 

The atmosphere in the room shifts, words left unsaid about one another. Tension crept in slowly. Both know that they had felt that they missed the old days. Back when all they did was play video games, watch action movies, and do dumb things just because they wanted to. Back before longer nights of work, the messy relationships and feelings, the danger and chaos. Before the Intersect. Even though Hanta didn’t know what Denki was really going through, he could tell that life got a little harder for him.

“So, did something happen?”

Pushing up his glasses and taking in a hefty breath, Denki tried to pull himself together. “ Uh...Kyouka might be moving away. People at her old job gave her an offer that she is thinking of taking.”

Hanta put a hand on his shoulder, and sympathetic dark eyes met gold. Although he didn’t show it, Denki was devastated, and Hanta knew it. “Dude I’m so sorry. That must hurt to be told this only after dating her for such a short amount of time.”

Denki let out an award laugh. “Yeah. it uh sucks. But hey-” He sighed bittersweetly, golden locks falling in his face. “There are other girls out there.” _ It doesn’t feel like it._

His friend reaches in the bag and hands him a fortune cookie, and takes one out for himself. When the golden blonde doesn’t take it, Hanta nudges his arm to get his attention. Denki takes it, smiling a little knowing his friend just wanted to make sure he was okay. Hanta opens his up first, reading the small paper inside.

“ ‘A good friendship is more important than a passionate romance’. Oh hey, that in this case is true. Even if Kyouka does go, we still have each other right? I’ll always have your back.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Even though you are completely and totally unreliable in like, most things. Ya know, like cooking.” Denki laughs when his friend shoves him. “What? It’s true!”

“Yeah, yeah. Hehe, what does yours say.”

“Oh uh,” Denki breaks the cookie in half, taking out the paper inside. He read the lucky numbers first like he always does, even though he doesn’t know what they are for. He turns over the paper, awaiting the weird or profound message etched in blue ink. He squints and reads blankly. “ ‘No fortune here, please try again’...”

The two men laugh on the bed, wheezing as they fall off the bed dramatically. Just like they used to when they were in high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya me again. Just gonna say thanks for reading this far haha. And so so sorry for the slow updates throughout these past few months. If you are interested in more content but you would rather rea something better than my awful writing, I recommend my cowriter Hi_H3llo_owo. They have lots of great stuff if you are interested. And as just a random question, does anyone have a favorite episode of Chuck? If you read this far, let us know. Again thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a nice day..or night.

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay, so, this is supposed to be a Chuck AU type of deal. My friend and I came up with dialogue and this idea on a role-play chat thing, so yeah! We're working together on this.
> 
> *On a break to prewrite chapters. Next update will be late*


End file.
